


Morgendämmerung

by Snowingiron



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital AU, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, german fanfiction, mentioning of a suicide attempt, psychiatry AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Psychatrie-AU</i><br/>Grantaire landet wegen Depressionen, starkem Alkoholkonsum und wegen Selbstmordgefährdung auf der geschlossenen Station. Dort trifft er dann andere junge Männer, mit ähnlichen Problemen, und Enjolras, für den das Wort "Psychische Krankheit" nur eine Erfindung der 'normalen' Menschen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der letzte Monat in Grantaires Leben war ein einziger grauer Streifen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, erst wollte ich die Fic keinem zeigen, dann hab ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt damit beim Big Bang mitzumachen und dann wollte ich doch lieber wieder gar nicht. Ugh. Jetzt ist sie zumindest hier ^^  
> Außerdem will ich wirklich nicht behaupten, dass ich weiß, wie es auf der Geschlossenen wirklich abläuft. Ich weiß nur das, was ich vorher schon wusste und was mir andere aus Erfahrung erzählt haben.  
> Außerdem bin ich im Buch immer noch nicht weit genug um beurteilen zu können, ob das ganze IC ist. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Psychatrie-AU hallo? Also wird das ganze SEHR ooc sein.
> 
> Außerdem ist es ungebetat... Ich bitte um Verzeihung für alle Rechtschreibfehler.

 

Look who's digging their own grave  
That is what they all say  
You'll drink yourself to death

Look who makes their own bed  
Lies right down within it  
And what will you have left?

Out on the front doorstep  
Drinking from a paper cup  
You won't remember this

Living beyond your years  
Acting out all their fears  
You feel it in your chest

Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you

Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
It's just begun

Standing on the cliff face  
Highest foe you'll ever grace  
It scares me half to death

Look out to the future  
But it tells you nothing  
So take another breath

Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you

Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
This is how it feels to take a fall  
Icarus is flying towards an early grave

You put up your defenses when you leave  
You leave because you're certain  
Of who you want to be

You're putting up your armor when you leave  
You leave because you're certain  
Of who you want to be

Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
This is how it feels to take a fall  
Icarus is flying towards an early grave

 

 

 

**Morgendämmerung**

Der letzte Monat in Grantaires Leben war ein einziger grauer Streifen. Die Wochen waren zu einem Tag verschmolzen, in dem zu viel auf ihn eingeprasselt war, als dass er sich an Einzelheiten erinnern könnte. Es ging ihm nicht gut, sonst wäre er nicht hier.

Die Psychatrie am Stadtrand hatte eine ambulante Station, die er mehrmals in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte. Es war ihm vorgekommen als würde das ganze Gebäude nur aus vier Etagen bestehen. Es waren aber 5. Die Geschlossene, von der man manchmal lautes Rumpeln hörte und Schreie. 'Folterkammer' war alles, was ihm dazu eingefallen war.

Die Menschen dort oben waren oft eine Gefahr für andere, aber meistens für sich selbst. Grantaire war nun seit einem Monat Teil davon.  
Er war jung und bereits ein schwerer Trinker. Er verletzte sich selbst und litt an depressiven Schüben. Sagte zumindest der Arzt. Seine Mutter hatte ihn Zwangseinweisen lassen, nachdem er seine Uni-Kurse nicht mehr besucht hatte und sich auch sonst lieber in seinem Zimmer verkroch, wo er sich leer und tot fühlte und dann trank, um dieses Gefühl auf den Alkohol schieben zu können. Sie hatte Angst er würde sich etwas antun und auch die Ärztin hatte davon geredet, dass er „gefährdet“ sei. Nur seine Schwester wusste, dass er bereits darüber nachgedacht hatte und nur er wusste, dass er es versucht hatte.

  
Der Entzug selbst dauerte eigentlich nur eine Woche. Er zitterte, bekam dauernd Schweißausbrüche und war so wütend, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mit Möbeln um sich warf. Er hatte die Veränderung natürlich gespürt. Er konnte klarer denken und gerade das machte es noch schlimmer. Die Kälte kam zurück, nahm ihn an die Hand und schubste ihn in den Sumpf der Depression. Diesmal war jedoch nichts da, was ihm helfen konnte. Kein Ventil. Kein Schmerz um den anderen Schmerz zu überdecken.

Das war der Punkt an dem sie ihm Medikamente gegeben und er mehrere Wochen in einem Delirium verbracht hatte. Natürlich war ein Psychologe da, um mit ihm zu reden... Aber Grantaire mochte diesen Psychologen nicht. Javert sollte sich selbst einweisen lassen und behandelte seine Patienten nie wirklich wie Menschen. Er gab ihnen allen nur Nummern, weil er sich keine Namen merken konnte.

„R, ist das einfach genug für Sie?“

„Es gibt keinen Grund so laut zu werden. Setzen Sie sich, R.“

„Ich will mich nicht hinsetzen.“

Es gab scheinbar mehrere Verständnis-Ebenen des Begriffs „geschlossen“. Manche fühlten sich schon auf der Ambulanten Station eingesperrt. Dann gab es diejenigen auf der geschlossenen Station, die von den unteren Etagen getrennt wurden. Und es gab es jene, die selbst dort noch weggesperrt wurden. Einen Monat lang. Einen Monat lang hatte Grantaire immer nur dieselben vier weißen Wände gesehen und dachte, ihn würde das verrückter machen als all das davor.

Heute war der erste Tag an dem ihm erlaubt war in den Aufenthaltsraum zu gehen. Er durfte sogar alleine ins Badezimmer und jeder, der einmal hier gewesen war, wusste das zu schätzen.

Er war nervös und knibbelte an dem Plastikband um sein Handgelenk. Ein Name, eine Nummer und eine kurze Buchstaben-Abfolge, die jemandem sagte, woran Grantaire litt, sollte man ihn irgendwo auffinden.

„Du hast deine Medikamente genommen und ich habe dem Arzt versichert, dass du soweit bist. Warum stehst du immer noch im Türrahmen?“

Er seufzte und starrte immer noch auf die weiße Wand des Ganges, statt Courfeyrac anzusehen. Er war Pfleger auf der Geschlossenen und mit seinem Job sehr zufrieden. Er musste nur Medikamente verteilen, Leute von ihrem Zimmer holen oder hinbringen und begleitete sie auf die Toilette. Courfeyrac hatte damit kein Problem und das machte die Sache meist noch unangenehmer. Allerdings war er auch der einzige Pfleger, der die Patienten nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandelte, sondern so, als wären sie völlig gesund. Deshalb mochten ihn alle. Deshalb mochte Grantaire ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Anblick von Menschen noch ertrage. Vor allem den von anderen Patienten. Denen steht doch schon 'chronisches Versagen' auf die Stirn geschrieben.“

Courfeyrac schnaubte und streckte seinen Arm aus, wie ein Gentlemen vor der Haustür. „Mit der Einstellung kommst du hier nie raus und jetzt komm, ich bring dich hin.“

Grantaire gab es nicht gern zu, aber er war erleichtert und hielt sich an dem Arm fest als wäre es ein Rettungsseil.

„Ich will einen anderen Therapeuten“, sagte Grantaire plötzlich.

Courfeyrac war nicht sehr überrascht. „Javert ist nicht der nette Onkel von nebenan, aber er ist gut in seinem Job.“

„Sagt wer?“

„Seine Erfolgsbilanz.“

Der Aufenthaltsraum war ziemlich groß und ziemlich voll. Grantaire hätte nicht gedacht, dass hier überhaupt so viele Menschen stationiert waren. Die meisten saßen an Tischen und spielten Brettspiele, manche schauten aus dem Fenster, damit es so aussah, als würden sie etwas normales tun, statt Wände oder den Boden anzustarren. Andere waren nicht so clever.

Laute Stimmen drangen aus der rechten Ecke hervor, wo sich eine kleine Gruppe Menschen um einen Tisch drängten.

Courfeyrac stöhnte auf. „Nicht schon wieder.“

Auf diesem Tisch stand ein junger Mann, in Grantaires Alter, der jedoch das komplette Gegenteil von ihm war. Dieser Mann war blond und hatte einen aufrechten, beinahe majestätischen Körper. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und gab eine ausgeprägte Kinnpartie preis. Grantaire fühlte sich wie das eine Mal im Museum, einer der letzten Ausflüge seiner Klasse, vor ihrem Abschluss. Er hatte als einziger immer noch nicht gewusst, was er danach machen wollte und egal wie oft ihn jemand fragte, er hatte einfach keine Antwort gehabt.

In dem Museum war er vor einer Statue stehen geblieben, aus weißem Marmor, und wäre dieser Umstand nicht gewesen, hätte er es nicht als einen Moment der Inspiration bezeichnet, sondern als Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Bis zum Ende hatte er dort gesessen und sich gewünscht die Statue berühren zu dürfen. Danach hatte er gewusst, dass er Kunst studieren wollte. Malen. Zeichnen. Dinge festhalten, egal wie, das war etwas, das er immer gern getan hatte, aber nie auf die Idee gekommen war, es für den Rest seines Lebens zu tun.

In diesem einen Moment hatte alles so klar gewirkt, so richtig, er konnte wieder lächeln und kein Gott dieser Welt würde es ihm ausreden.

_Apollo._

Das war der Name der Statue gewesen. Und dieses Gefühl, das er dabei gehabt hatte, kehrte gerade zu ihm zurück, ließ sein Herz rasen und seine Fingerspitzen angenehm kribbeln. Grantaire war sich in diesem Moment absolut sicher, dass dieser Mann die Antwort auf all seine Probleme war.

„Enjolras!“, rief Courfeyrac und ließ Grantaire stehen, um sich der Gruppe zu nähern.

Der blonde Mann, Enjolras, beachtete den Pfleger jedoch kaum und sprach weiter.

„... sind wir jetzt die Sklaven der Gesellschaft? Wird alles, was nicht in ihre engen Vorstellungen von Menschlichkeit passt, weggesperrt? Sie sagen wie würden hier eines Tages wieder herauskommen, aber wann wird das sein? Wenn wir zu alt sind um noch zu leben? Haben wir dann all unsere Kraft darauf verwendet so zu sein wie sie?“

„Enjolras“, wiederholte Courfeyrac in einem ruhigen Ton und ein paar der anderen Männer entfernten sich vom Tisch. „Komm herunter. Was du zu sagen hast, kannst du auch in Zimmerlautstärke erzählen. Kein Grund den Rest damit zu belästigen.“

Aber Enjolras reckte sein Kinn und sah auf ihn herab. „Und der Mann mit Verstand fragt jenen, der seinen verlor, ob er denn danach gesucht hätte. Der ohne Verstand antwortet: Ich kann nicht vermissen, woran ich mich nicht erinnere. Ich bin zufrieden wie es ist. Hast du Angst davor deinen Verstand zu verlieren?“

Die Gruppe Männer starrte nun Courfeyrac an, eine Reaktion abwartend. Diese blieb jedoch aus und Enjolras rührte sich ebenso wenig.

„Hast du Angst davor bei Verstand zu sein?“  
  
Grantaire hatte nichts sagen wollen, aber der Moment setzte so viele Gefühle in ihm frei, dass er sich überheblich fühlte und nichts mehr wollte als bemerkt zu werden. Ein fremdartiges Gefühl. Es zeigte jedoch Wirkung. Enjolras' Kopf fuhr ruckartig herum. Er blinzelte und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Was?“, fragte er in einem Ton, der völlig anders war als der, mit dem er den Rest seiner Rede vorgetragen hatte. Weicher, eine oktave höher, unsicher?

Grantaire hatte vor ab jetzt lieber nichts mehr zu sagen, sein Mund entschied jedoch anders.  
  
„Was ist falsch daran zum Rest gehören zu wollen? Was ist falsch daran sich besser fühlen zu wollen? Entscheidest du für alle hier?“

Enjolras' kurzzeitiges Bröckeln schlug wieder um in kalte Berechnung. „Wir würden nicht hier stehen, wenn die Menschen uns nicht eingeredet hätten, dass wir anders sind. Dass wir falsch sind. Wir würden uns besser fühlen, wenn sie nicht versuchen würden uns zu ändern.“

Grantaire sollte stolz auf sich sein, er hatte Enjolras dazu gebracht vom Tisch herunter zu kommen, aber dafür kam dieser jetzt auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, so dicht wie es schon lange keiner mehr in seiner Nähe ausgehalten hatte... Grantaire hatte das Gefühl auf wunderschöne weise unter Enjolras' Blick zu zerbrechen.

„Sehnst du dich nicht genau danach?“, fragte er Grantaire, welcher in dem Moment nichts mehr wollte als dieses Gesicht zu berühren und es sich einzuprägen, damit er es später zeichnen konnte. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr das Bedürfnis gehabt zu zeichnen. Seine Hände waren schon lange nicht mehr ruhig genug dafür gewesen. Jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, fühlte er sich dazu in der Lage. Jetzt, genau jetzt, könnte er es.

Grantaire schluckte sichtlich und blinzelte. „Du bist nicht sehr überzeugend.“  
  
Enjolras' Kopf zuckte zurück, als hätte man ihn geohrfeigt. Was, war er noch nie von jemandem angezweifelt worden? Es war auch nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber Grantaires Pessimismus war immer noch stärker.

„Enjolras, komm. Du hast gleich sowieso deinen Termin bei Lamarque.“

Courfeyrac fasste ihn nicht an, aber hielt die Hand hinter seinen Rücken. Enjolras' Blick hing immer noch an Grantaire, doch er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, warf einen kurzen Blick zurück zu seiner Gruppe, bevor er sich von Courfeyrac aus dem Raum führen ließ.

Grantaire fiel nicht auf die Knie, aber seine Körperhaltung sank etwas in sich zusammen und er hatte das erste mal seit Wochen das Bedürfnis nach einem Drink. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil er sich nur schwer an neue Empfindungen gewöhnen konnte. Alkohol ersetzte vieles.

„Hallo...“

Einer aus der Gruppe, welche ihn alle beobachteten, kam langsam näher, die Hände in den Taschen seines Morgenmantels. Alle hier trugen die gleichen weißen Hosen und die gleichen weißen T-Shirts, aber einige zogen Bademäntel drüber, Jacken und manche sogar Ponchos. Sie waren grau und schwarz, manche sogar kotzgrün, aber im großen und ganzen recht farblos. Außer Enjolras. Auch ohne auf dem Tisch zu stehen, wäre er sofort aufgefallen. Er trug eine rote Jacke, die unten etwas ausgefranst war, so als würde er sie jeden Tag tragen und das seit Jahren.

Der Mann vor ihm versuchte es mit der Farbe grau-blau und mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Ich bin Combeferre, bist du neu?“

Grantaire atmete tief durch und wiederholte Javerts Worte der ersten Sitzung in seinem Kopf. _Menschen lächeln auch aus Höflichkeit, nicht nur, weil sie einen auslachen. Menschen hassen Sie nicht sofort. Geben Sie ihnen eine Chance und sie geben Ihnen auch eine._

Grantaire schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zurück zu lächeln. „Ich bin schon etwas länger hier, ich... war noch nicht soweit. Ich bin Grantaire.“

Combeferre atmete ein und nickte verständnisvoll. „An dem Punkt waren wir alle mal. Setz dich zu uns, mit den anderen kann man meist eh nichts anfangen.“

Grantaire zögerte, aber als er sich so umsah, war seine Anwesenheit sonst keinem aufgefallen, daher gesellte er sich lieber zu jenen, die ihn einluden. Stühle standen wild um den Tisch herum, auf dem Enjolras zuvor noch gestanden hatte und ihm wurde ein freier angeboten. Dann fing Combeferre wahllos an Leute vorzustellen und zeigte auf einen jungen Mann mit rotem Haar und zu vielen Sommersprossen, als das man sie zählen könnte.  
  
„Das ist Marius, er ist auch erst seit drei Monaten hier, dass da ist Jean, aber er will lieber Jehan genannt werden, oh und Joly nicht zu vergessen, schüttle ihm aber nicht die Hand, er ist Profi-Hypochonder.“

Joly runzelte die Stirn. „Danke Combeferre, es muss nicht jeder immer gleich alles wissen, Herrgott.“

„Was, sollen wir uns jetzt dafür schämen? Hast du Enjolras überhaupt zugehört?“

Er wandte sich gleich wieder Grantaire zu. „Ich bin Borderliner, sag es nur gleich vorweg. Ich hab manchmal noch ein paar Aussetzer und da ist es glaub ich besser, wenn du vorgewarnt bist.“

„Combeferre! Nicht jeder redet gern so viel über sich selbst wie du, okay?“

Combeferre hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch und verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte, wie ihr wollt.“ Dann stand er auf und ging. Auch der Rest der Gruppe löste sich langsam auf, bis nur noch Marius und Jehan übrig waren, die ein paar Stühle näher zu Grantaire rutschten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte Jehan, der eine sehr angenehme Stimme hatte. „es sind eben alle ein wenig irre.“

Marius grinste und das war überhaupt nicht angenehm. Der Typ sah aus wie ein irrer Killer... und Grantaire wusste ja überhaupt nicht, warum sie hier waren.

„Man muss schon irre sein, wenn man Enjolras so in seine Rede rein pfuscht“, meinte Marius schließlich und verschränkte die Arme.

„Stimmt. Das hat noch keiner gemacht... glaubst du wirklich nicht daran?“

  
Grantaire kratzte durch seine schwarze Pullijacke seinen Arm und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er redet viel... aber nur reden verändert auch nichts.“

Marius und Jehan wechselten kurze Blicke, bevor Marius sich vorbeugte und leise weitersprach. „Wir treffen uns hier fast jeden Tag. Hör zu, was Enjolras sagt... Er will etwas verändern. Du solltest auch kommen.“

Grantaire tat so, als müsste er drüber nachdenken, aber Enjolras fern zu bleiben war sowieso keine Option mehr.  
  
„Was hat er?“, fragte er stattdessen und bereute es im selben Moment. Er sollte andere nicht danach fragen.

Marius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß keiner. Haben wir auch noch nicht herausgefunden. Er sagte es sei nicht wichtig, er würde auch nicht wissen wollen woran wir leiden. Er nimmt uns wie wir sind.“

„Was?“ Jehan sah Marius an und war etwas bleich im Gesicht.

„Jehan?“ Marius sah besorgt zurück.

„Hast du was gesagt? Außer über Enjolras?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh... ich gehe auf mein Zimmer. Da kann ich besser... du weißt schon, unterscheiden und... war schön dich kennenzulernen, Grantaire. Bis morgen.“

Nun waren nur noch Grantaire und Marius übrig, welcher ihn anlächelte, was weniger irre aussah, als sein Grinsen. „Spielst du Karten?“

In den nächsten zwei Stunden schoben sie sich gegenseitig Karten über den Tisch zu und auch wenn es etwas dumpf war, lenkte es ihn doch besser ab, als die ganze Zeit allein in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen. Marius stellte ihm noch Éponine vor, ein sehr dürres Mädchen, das an Magersucht litt. Sie hatte es nicht gesagt, aber man sah es ihr durchaus an.

Keiner sprach hier wirklich darüber, was er hatte, außer manche, die sich verzweifelt nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnten. In der Uni hätten die Leute deswegen die Augen gerollt. Hier verstand man es als Hilferuf, was es eigentlich überall bedeuten sollte... und hier wurde sich um diese Menschen gekümmert. Er verstand nicht ganz, was Enjolras daran als so falsch empfand. Jedenfalls erzählten die anderen nicht viel und man fragte auch nicht nach. Trotzdem spielte jeder ein leises Ratespiel, als könnte er es selbst herausfinden, wenn er die Person nur lang genug beobachtete. Vielleicht auch nur ein Resultat der chronischen Langeweile.

„Bist du Freitag wieder hier?“, fragte Éponine an Marius gewandt, das Kinn auf der Tischkante abgestützt. Marius starrte abwesend in seine Karten und spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen.

„Hm? Ja... Aber nur vormittags, ich habe danach meine Sitzung bei Valjean.“  
  
„Achso“, sagte sie mit leicht enttäuschter Stimme. „Ich darf am Nachmittag spazieren gehen... Ich dachte... schon gut. Wir sehen uns dann morgen...“ Sie lächelte mich kurz an und verschwand dann aus dem Aufenthaltsraum.

„Steht sie auf dich?“, fragte Grantaire nach weiteren fünf Minuten peinlicher Stille und sah wie Marius zusammenzuckte.

„Was?“

„Na ja... Sie himmelt dich ganz schön an.“

„Oh...“ Marius schien sich auf einmal sehr unwohl zu fühlen und sah zur Tür, wo Éponine verschwunden war. „Glaubt das sonst noch wer?“

Grantaire zog ahnungslos die Schultern hoch. Woher sollte er das wissen? Er war heute zum ersten Mal hier.  
Der Rest des Kartenspiels verlief nun noch unangenehmer und bald verabschiedete auch er sich.

„Bist du sicher? Es gibt doch gleich Abendessen.“

Grantaire schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich darf noch nicht alleine essen. Spitze Gegenstände und so.“ Es sollte wie ein Scherz klingen, doch beide verzogen das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und Grantaire zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bis morgen.“

Beim Essen sah ihm eine der älteren Pflegerinnen zu und obwohl er tatsächlich ziemlichen Hunger hatte, ließ er es langsam angehen. Sie sah nämlich aus, als würde sie ihm auf den Hinterkopf hauen, wenn er das essen einfach in sich rein schaufeln würde.

Danach zählte er mit ihr das Besteck einzeln durch, während sie es auf einer Liste abhakte und dann sein Tablett mitnahm.

Seufzend rollte sich Grantaire auf seinem Bett zusammen und dachte über seinen ersten Tag in bedingter Freiheit nach. Er mochte Marius, auch wenn er seltsame Gesichtsausdrücke drauf hatte. Er mochte die anderen, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Wie Jehan schon gesagt hatte, es waren eben alle ein wenig irre. Und zum ersten mal war er sich nicht wie der Freak der Gruppe vorgekommen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatten die anderen Wahrscheinlich sogar richtige Krankheiten. Seine sogenannte Depression fühlte sich nicht nach etwas besonderem an, das einer Behandlung bedurfte. Okay, er war Alkoholiker („ _Trockener Alkoholiker, R. Sie haben seit sechs Wochen nichts mehr getrunken. Sehen Sie auf die positive Leistung, nicht auf die negative._ “), aber er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass das viele Trinken durch die Depression gekommen war und nicht andersrum.

Er fragte sich, was Jehan hatte. Er fragte sich warum Combeferre so gut gelaunt war. Er fragte sich wie Joly es überhaupt in einem Raum mit so vielen Menschen aushalten konnte, die überall ihre Bakterien hinterließen.  
Er fragte sich warum Enjolras hier war. Vielleicht war er extrem paranoid? Hatte er Halluzinationen? Wahnvorstellungen? Sicherlich eines davon.

Grantaire rollte sich auf die andere Seite und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Bettdecke. Er wollte Enjolras zeichnen, so sehr, dass es körperlich wehtat. Aber auch Bleistifte waren ihm noch nicht erlaubt. Er würde Javert in der nächsten Sitzung darum bitten. Er merkte erst jetzt wie viele Sachen er vermisste.

Am nächsten Tag wartete er geduldig auf seine Tabletten, die Courfeyrac ihm brachte und wurde anschließend zum Aufenthaltsraum geführt. War es seltsam, dass er immer noch Angst hatte alleine zu gehen?

Er betrat den Raum und sah sofort zur Ecke mit dem großen Tisch. Es saßen wieder Leute dort, jedoch nicht so viele wie am Tag zuvor und die meisten kannte Grantaire. Enjolras war auch da. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit Combeferre und lächelte dabei, was ein eigenartiger Anblick war im Vergleich zu gestern.

„Grantaire!“ Marius winkte ihn herbei.

Er schlurfte zu ihnen rüber, die weißen Hosenbeine waren ihm viel zu lang. Ihm wurde ein Stuhl zugeschoben, auf den er sich setzte und Enjolras sah nur einen kurzen Augenblick zu ihm, bevor er wieder der Antwort von Combeferre lauschte.

„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte ihn Jehan, der heute wieder völlig normal wirkte. Grantaire nickte und berührte abwechselnd den Daumen der einen Hand mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen, um sich abzulenken. Normalerweise würde er jetzt eine Bierflasche halten.

Enjolras wusste, dass Grantaire da war, aber er sprach kein direktes Wort mit ihm, nur zur Gruppe oder zu den anderen. Seine Stimme war ruhig aber kräftig und er lächelte dabei leicht, vollkommen von dem überzeugt, was er sagte. Er erzählte davon, wie Tyrannen in Machtpositionen waren, dies aber nicht als psychische Krankheit galt. Er klagte an, wie Menschen, die anders dachten früher als vom Teufel besessen galten. Er sprach von Revolution.  
Wie seine Lippen dieses Wort formten, jagte angenehme Schauer über Grantaires Rücken.

„Die Menschen wollten einmal frei von Königen sein und wurden als verrückt beschimpft. Menschen unterschiedlicher Hautfarbe wollten gleich sein und wurden ausgelacht. Wir werden nicht dazu gehören.“

Die anderen murmelten zustimmend und wieder konnte Grantaire sich nicht halten.

„Und danach?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Willst du die Tyrannen stürzen und sie stattdessen hier einsperren?“

Enjolras' Gesicht veränderte sich wieder schlagartig. Da war irgendwas anderes in seinen Augen, in der Art, wie sich sein Mund bewegte. „Kümmert dich das wirklich? Oder willst du nur widersprechen?“

Grantaire hatte sich im letzten Jahr eine gewisse Unsicherheit angewöhnt, eine Zurückhaltung, durch die er sich noch weniger wie sich selbst gefühlt hatte. Enjolras zu widersprechen und etwas anderes als dieses warme Lächeln in ihm hervorzulocken, war in der Tat ziemlich befriedigend.

Grantaire schmunzelte und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Ich stelle nur Fragen zu deinem großen Plan. Der scheint noch einige Lücken zu haben.“

„Jeder kann sein, wer immer er will und wie immer er will, solange er damit keinen verletzt.“

Grantaire konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Jeder von uns ist genau deswegen hier. Wir sind entweder eine Gefahr für uns selbst oder für andere. Sag mir, _Apollo_ , warum bist du hier?“

Etwas in Enjolras' Augen blitzte auf bei dem Spitznamen und er leckte sich die Lippen. „Ich weiß warum _du_ hier bist. Es geht keinen etwas an, aber ich weiß es. Ich weiß es bei vielen... Aber genau das ist der Punkt: Es spielt keine Rolle. Für Leute, die andere verletzen, gibt es ein Gericht und ein Gefängnis. Aber wer sperrt Leute ein, weil sie _ielleicht_ etwas tun? Warum werden sie überhaupt eingesperrt? Weil man ihnen von klein auf sagt, was normal ist und was nicht. Ich will aus diesem Muster ausbrechen. Ich will sein dürfen wer ich bin“, er sah kurz in die Runde, zu den anderen, die an seinen Lippen hingen. „Ich will frei sein.“ Dann sah er wieder zu Grantaire. „Was ist mit dir?“

„Ich habe ein vages Bestreben in diese Richtung“, sagte er und erwiderte Enjolras' Blick ohne zu blinzeln.

Danach fuhr Enjolras fort mit seiner Rede, doch diesmal huschte sein Blick auch zu Grantaire und Marius klopfte ihm sogar einmal auf die Schulter. Generell beachteten ihn die anderen nun mehr und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass er scheinbar in die Gruppe aufgenommen wurde. Seltsames Volk.

„Ihr habt einen Namen? Ehrlich?“, fragte Grantaire später mit einem Grinsen und Joly nippte an seiner persönlichen Wasserflasche, die sonst niemand anrühren durfte.

„Les amis de l'ABC“, erklärte er und Grantaire brauchte einen Moment um den Wortwitz zu verstehen.  
  
„Wow, wem ist der denn eingefallen?“

Jehan hob in einer ist-das-nicht-offensichtlich-Art seine Augenbraue und Grantaire musste lachen.

„Ich glaube er mag es, dass du ihm widersprichst“, meinte Marius.

Enjolras stand am Fenster und bewegte stumm seine Lippen. Wahrscheinlich bereitete er gerade seine nächste bewegende Rede vor.

„Ich glaube er liebt die Aufmerksamkeit“, entgegnete Grantaire und spielte wieder mit seinen Fingern. („ _Wenn Ihnen die Hände leer vorkommen, beschäftigen Sie sie... und hören Sie auf zu lachen._ “)

„... Du meinst er hat vielleicht einen Gottkomplex?“, fragte Joly nachdenklich.

Einen Moment dachten alle darüber nach, entschieden jedoch, dass es etwas anderes sein musste.  
Schnell wurde Grantaire klar, dass Enjolras zuzuhören und sich mit den anderen zu unterhalten das einzige war, was sich vom allein im Zimmer sitzen unterschied. Aber es war gut. Grantaire mochte das.  
Außerdem hatten sie ein Spiel: Was tue ich als erstes, wenn ich hier rauskomme?

„Ich weiß, letzte Woche war es noch ein Besuch im Strip-Club, aber jetzt will ich ehrlich gesagt zu McDonald's“, sagte Combeferre.

„Schlafen“, meinte Jehan. „Ich vermisse mein Wasserbett.“

Bossuet, einer mit alten, aber vielen Narben, setzte sich zu ihnen. „Ich werde erst mal alles an Game of Thrones aufholen, das ich verpasst habe.“

Die anderen lachten.

Was wollte Grantaire tun, wenn er hier rauskam? Er wollte gern einen ganzen Schnapsladen leertrinken. Er wollte seinen Arm über die Feuerzeugflamme halten, bis es nicht mehr ging. Er wollte vieles... aber nur eine Sache würde ihn glücklich machen: Malen.  
  
„Ich werde malen“, sagte er. „Auf Papier oder Leinwand, keine Ahnung.“

„Du bist ein Künstler?“, fragte Marius.

„Ich studiere Kunst. Ich mag es.“

In den folgenden Tagen hatte Grantaire mehr gelacht als in den vergangenen drei Jahren. Die anderen wirkten nicht unglücklich und er selbst auch überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht waren sie alle nur vereinsamt gewesen, denn keiner redete davon, dass er seine Freundin oder seinen Freund vermisste. Oder Freunde generell... Vielleicht war das hier das einzige, das sie hatten.  
Grantaire stellte sich vor wie Jehan einsam auf seinem Wasserbett lag, ohne eine Frau an seiner Seite. Combeferre, der bei McDonalds nur einen kleinen Tisch bräuchte und auf den leeren Stuhl vor sich starrte. Bossuet, der im Internet nach Leuten suchte, die seine Leidenschaft für Game of Thrones teilten, weil er sonst niemanden kannte.

Er stellte sich sogar vor wie Enjolras vor dem Spiegel stand und seinem Ebenbild Reden vortrug, weil sonst niemand zuhörte.

Am Mittwoch mussten sie alle in ihren Zimmern oder auf den Gängen bleiben, weil ein anderer Patient sich im Aufenthaltsraum eingesperrt und alles demoliert hatte. Das hielt Enjolras nicht davon ab seine Worte durch die Flure zu rufen und davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er den Mann hinter der Tür retten konnte.

„Vielleicht will er gar nicht gerettet werden“, hatte Grantaire gesagt.

„Vielleicht glaubt er, er sei es nicht wert gerettet zu werden und ruft nach Hilfe“, war Enjolras' Antwort gewesen und weil er den Blick nicht von Grantaire abwandte, musste dieser selbst wegschauen, die Hitze in seinen Wangen deutlich am spüren.

Am Donnerstag ging es Jehan nicht gut. Er ging im Kreis und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf, nicht einmal Enjolras konnte ihn beruhigen.  
Er hörte Stimmen, die ihm gemeine Dinge ins Ohr flüsterten. Stimmen, die ihm Dinge befahlen. Courfeyrac und zwei andere Pfleger brachten Jehan auf sein Zimmer und sagten sie würden sich um ihn kümmern.  
Jehan war schizophren und während es ihm manche Tage gut ging, waren auch Tage dabei an denen es unerträglich war.

Das erinnerte Grantaire wieder daran, wo er hier eigentlich lebte.

„Ich will einen Bleistift und Papier. Ich will wieder alleine essen dürfen. Und ich will lesen können, allein, in meinem Zimmer! Nur weil man sich am Papier schneiden kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es einer tut.“

Es war Freitag und er saß Javert gegenüber, der ihn nicht ansah, sondern munter Notizen auf seinem Block machte.  
Ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens vergingen, bevor Grantaire verärgert aufstand und gegen Javerts Tisch trat.

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“

„Ich höre Ihnen zu, R, ich mache mir Notizen. Warum sind Sie heute so wütend?“

„Ich bin wütend, weil Sie immer noch so tun, als würde ich mich umbringen wollen. Als würde ich mich immer noch verletzen.“  
  
„Würden Sie das denn gerne?“

Grantaire hatte seine Jacke heute nicht an und kratzte seinem Arm. Nur ein wenig. „Manchmal. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es tue...“

„Sie wissen, dass wir hier lieber einmal zu oft kontrollieren als einmal zu wenig. Sie verstehen doch warum, nicht wahr?“

„Jaaa....“ Er ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Darf ich wenigstens wieder zeichnen? Es gibt auch Papier mit glatten Rändern. Ich werde auf den Bleistift gut aufpassen, versprochen.“

Javert blickte nun erstmals auf und sah Grantaire lange in die Augen. Diesmal sah Grantaire nicht weg. Er wollte das unbedingt.

„Ich denke darüber nach“, antwortete Javert schließlich. „und jetzt erzählen Sie mir von ihrem ersten Kontakt mit anderen Patienten.“

Er erzählte von der Les Amis, aber nicht von dem Namen und er erzählte auch nicht von Enjolras und was dieser mit seinem Kopf und seinem Körper anstellte, wenn er nachts an ihn dachte.

Stattdessen erzählte er von Marius' gruseligem Grinsen, von Joly, der immer ein wenig nach Desinfektionsmittel roch und davon, dass er sich fühlte als wäre er in einer Irrenanstalt.

„Sie finden das alles wieder mal witzig und sinnlos?“

Grantaire gluckste immer noch und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. „Oh bitte, Sie wissen doch, dass ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin.“

Zum ersten Mal sah er so etwas wie Mitgefühl in Javerts Gesicht. „Sie sind kein hoffnungsloser Fall.“

Grantaire glaubte ihm nicht, genauso wenig, wie er an Javerts Menschlichkeit glaubte. Zumindest bis einen Tag später, als Courfeyrac ihm einen Block mit dickem Papier brachte und einen Bleistift mit weicher Miene.

Er würgte ein „Danke“ hervor, zu mehr fühlte er sich in dem Moment nicht in der Lage. Er wartete eine Weile, dann ging er zum ersten Mal alleine in den Aufenthaltsraum, den Block gegen seine Brust gepresst.

Nur Combeferre und Joly waren bisher da und Grantaire war überrascht zu sehen, dass die beiden Händchen hielten. Joly sah gequält aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen und Combeferre lächelte aufmunternd.

Als Grantaire sich näherte, sah Joly auf. „Grantaire! Sieh mal! Ich soll jetzt jeden Tag mindestens 5 Minuten lang die Hände von jemandem halten!“

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du knutschen und fummeln darfst“, meinte Grantaire und versuchte Marius' grinsen zu imitieren. Er sollte Jolys mit Schrecken erfülltes Gesicht nicht so amüsant finden. Combeferre warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und Grantaire hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Dann pass wenigstens auf, dass Combeferres Launen nicht ansteckend sind“, fügte er hinzu und setzte sich zu den beiden, wo er sofort mit dem zeichnen anfing. Zwei Männer, die gegenseitig ihre Hände hielten, war da ein gutes Motiv.

Es war Éponine, die sich schließlich zu ihm setzte und ihn dabei beobachtete. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich mit ihr angefreundet, auch wenn sie sonst nur Augen für Marius hatte. Dieser versuchte das so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und Grantaire verstand nicht wirklich warum. Wenn man hier war, sehnte man sich doch nach so viel Nähe wie möglich, oder?

Bald kam auch wieder der Rest dazu, aber Enjolras hielt diesmal keine Ansprachen. Stattdessen unterhielt er sich abwechselnd mit Marius und Combeferre, wobei er lächelte und lachte und Grantaire versuchte einiges davon auf Papier festzuhalten. Dabei ignorierte er das dumpfe Gefühl der Eifersucht, das ihn grundlos überfiel. Nur weil Enjolras nie ein Lächeln für ihn übrig hatte?  
Éponine rückte näher.

„Hast du ein Auge auf ihn geworfen?“, flüsterte sie leise.

Grantaire rutschte kurz mit dem Stift ab. „Hm? Was? Quatsch...“

„Ich weiß wie man aussieht, wenn man verliebt ist, der andere einen aber nicht bemerkt...“

Er blätterte um, bis er wieder ein freies Blatt hatte und versuchte sich an den ersten Tag zu erinnern, an dem er Enjolras auf dem Tisch hatte stehen sehen. Wie Apollo, die Gesichtszüge hart und furchtlos.

Es war nicht so, dass er Enjolras all diese Fragen stellte, weil er nicht daran glauben wollte. Er wollte unbedingt. Grantaire hoffte er würde ihn eines besseren belehren und ihm zeigen, dass es tatsächlich möglich war. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so sehr von der Welt im Stich gelassen, dass er aus diesem Teufelskreis nicht herauskam. Erwarte nichts und du wirst auch nicht enttäuscht. („ _Warten Sie auf einen Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung? Man kann nicht gerettet werden, wenn man nicht dazu bereit ist sich zuerst selbst zu helfen._ “)

„Kommst du gleich mit mir spazieren? Es sind nur 10 Minuten, aber... ich weiß nicht wer sonst...“ Éponine rieb die Enden ihrer viel zu langen Strickjacke aneinander und starrte auf den Boden.

Ohne zu zögern klappte er den Block zu und schob den Bleistift durch die Ringe am oberen Ende.

„Lass uns gehen“, sagte Grantaire und ihre Miene hellte sich sofort auf.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück, aber Enjolras war noch immer mit den anderen beschäftigt.

Grantaire wurde erlaubt mit Éponine rauszugehen, solange ein Pfleger sie begleitete. Beide kannten diesen Pfleger nicht, aber er hielt auch einen respektvollen Abstand, während er hinter ihnen her ging.

Grantaire hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich so seltsam anfühlen würde draußen zu sein. 'Normale Leute' gingen an ihnen vorbei, Leute, die in ambulanter Behandlung waren, Leute, die andere nur besuchten. Éponine hielt sich an seinem Arm fest, was ganz gut war, weil er sich wahrscheinlich sonst an ihr festgeklammert hätte.

„Wow“, sagte er, während sie an dem Brunnen vorbei gingen, der in der Mitte des Anstaltsgeländes stand. „Ich hatte fast vergessen wie es draußen ist...“

Éponine murmelte zustimmend und streckte eine Hand aus, als könnte sie so die Sonnenstrahlen einfangen oder in sich aufnehmen. „Kriegt man von der Sonne wirklich Sommersprossen?“, fragte sie und Grantaire wusste, an wen sie dabei dachte.

„Manche Menschen schon“, antwortete er und sah sie dann von der Seite an. „Warum sagst du es ihm nicht?“

Éponine lächelte gequält. „Warum sagst du es nicht Enjolras?“

Grantaire erwiderte das Lächeln ebenso unglücklich und legte den Arm um ihre schmale Schulter. „Wer würde uns schon lieben, hm?“

Sie nickte und lehnte sich beim Gehen an ihn. „Ich mag dich“, flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.

„Ich mag dich auch“, flüsterte er zurück.

Irgendwann sagte der Pfleger ihnen, dass die zehn Minuten um seien und brachte sie wieder zurück. Marius war immer noch bei seiner Therapie-Sitzung und Enjolras war wieder hitzig am diskutieren.

„und dann haben wir jene, die nur mit halbem Herzen dabei sind. Aber auch die werden wir überzeugen, denn wären wir alle wie sie dort draußen, würden wir noch heute in Rudeln leben und könnten nachts nicht ruhig schlafen. 'Die Krankheiten, die das Wachstum der Menschheit kennzeichnen, nennt man Revolution' und ohne Menschen wie uns, wären wir nicht da, wo wir heute sind. Anders sein bedeutet irre, Etwas verändern wollen ist eine Krankheit. Aber nur wenn man krank war, kann man daraus gestärkt hervorgehen!“

Grantaire setzte sich seufzend auf seinen Platz zurück. „Wenn du schon mit Zitaten um dich wirfst, wie wäre es mit 'Die Revolution ist die erfolgreiche Anstrengung, eine schlechte Regierung loszuwerden um eine noch schlechtere zu errichten.'“

Enjolras verengte die Augen. „Oscar Wilde?“

„Gut erkannt, Apollo. Was macht dich so sicher, dass es danach besser wird?“

„Ich muss daran glauben. Glaube ist alles, was wir haben... sonst gäbe es keinen Grund morgens aufzustehen und erst recht keinen zu leben.“

Grantaire fiel dazu keine passende Erwiderung ein, doch das erübrigte sich auch, als Marius herein gestolpert kam, den Schweiß auf der Stirn stehend und hektisch atmend.

  
„Ich hab sie gesehen“, sagte er und blieb bei der Gruppe stehen, konnte sich jedoch nicht setzen. „Die Liebe meines Lebens! Ich schwöre, ich habe sie gesehen!“

„Wovon redest du?“, fragte Jehan.

„Valjean! Also, seine Tochter. Sie war da, nur ganz kurz, ich habe sie gesehen und...“ Er schluckte angestrengt und Enjolras erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. „Sie fühlt genauso. Ich muss hier raus, ich sehe sie sonst vielleicht nicht wieder.“ Er fasste Enjolras an den Armen. „Hilfst du mir? Wir sind doch Freunde. Du hast gesagt du hilfst mir.“

„Hat sie dich auch gesehen?“

Die Frage schien Marius aus der Bahn zu werfen, denn er ließ ihn los und ging einen Schritt zurück, die Augenbrauen irritiert zusammen gezogen. „Gesehen?“

„Hat sie dich auch gesehen?“, fragte Enjolras erneut.

„Gesehen... ja, natürlich! Liebe auf den ersten Blick!“ Marius schien in einer Erinnerung zu schwelgen und wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn, sein Plastikarmband hing lose herunter, so als hätte er daran gezerrt. „Muss sie finden... was ist wenn sie geht? Als wäre sie nie dagewesen? Wie ein Geist!“

Enjolras legte eine Hand in Marius' Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Du brauchst sie nicht um gesund und heil zu sein... Du brauchst sie nicht, um dich besser zu fühlen, Marius. Du hast uns.“

Marius starrte ihn an, als wüsste er nicht so recht, was er mit diesen Worten anfangen sollte. „Aber... wenn sie auch...?“

Enjolras schüttelte den Kopf und küsste Marius auf die Stirn, bevor er sie gegen seine drückte.

„Ich kann auch dich retten“, sagte er und versuchte ihn weiter zu beruhigen. Er sprach so leise, dass die anderen es kaum hörten, bis Marius sich irgendwann losmachte.

  
„Es tut mir leid, ich... es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht...“

„Ja... ich weiß. Ist schon gut. Ruh dich aus.“

Marius machte sofort kehrt und verließ den Raum, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Grantaire war nachdenklich. Er hatte ein Mädchen gesehen und war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Was war so schlimm daran? „Er ist doch kein Stalker, oder?“, fragte er mehr sich selbst, aber wohl eine Spur zu laut, denn die anderen sahen ihn an oder schwiegen dazu.

„Oh...“ Grantaire kratzte sich betreten am Hinterkopf. Marius _war_ ein Stalker. Deshalb hatte er wohl so seltsam reagiert, als Grantaire Éponine erwähnt hatte. Er wollte nicht in Verdacht geraten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sehr mochte. Marius war wahrscheinlich nicht hier, weil er eine Gefahr für sich war, sondern für andere... andere Frauen.

Enjolras' Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, als er ihnen sagte, dass das Treffen für heute beendet sei. Manche blieben sitzen, wie Combeferre, andere verteilten sich jedoch in verschiedene Richtungen. Grantaire gehörte dazu. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr sonderlich wohl und war schon auf dem Gang, als eine Hand ihn an der Schulter herum riss und er vor Schreck Block und Stift fallen ließ. Es war Enjolras, doch von dem freundlichen Lächeln war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wen wunderte das? Jetzt blieb Enjolras vor ihm stehen und Grantaire konnte sehen, wie die Zunge des anderen hervorkam um die Lippen zu befeuchten.

„Das ist der Grund, warum wir nicht darüber sprechen. Siehst du ihn jetzt mit anderen Augen? Hältst du ihn jetzt für einen Freak? Hast du Angst vor ihm?“

Grantaire tat nichts dergleichen. „Nein. Ich mache mir höchstens Sorgen um ihn.“

Enjolras schnaubte und verlagerte sein Gewicht aufs vordere Bein, ein Stück näher zu Grantaire. „Sorge. Warum bist du überhaupt jeden Tag hier? Du willst doch überhaupt nicht, dass sich etwas ändert, du willst lieber weiter wie ein armes krankes Kind behandelt werden, weil du zu schwach bist deine Meinung zu vertreten. Du willst, dass alles so bleibt wie es ist, nicht wahr?“

Grantaire ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Ich will, dass du mich vom Gegenteil überzeugst“, gab er zu und in Enjolras' Gesicht zu blicken tat beinahe weh, so schön war er, wenn er lächelte, warm und herzlich, aber genauso, wenn er aufgebracht war.

„Grantaire... Ich sehe wie deine Hände zittern, weil du keinen Alkohol trinkst. Ich sehe, wie du dich an den Armen kratzt, ich sehe die Fassade, die du aufbaust, wie du dein Potenzial verschwendest. Du könntest die Welt verändern, aber dir mangelt es an Überzeugung. Du glaubst an _nichts_.“

Die Wucht dieser Worte ließen Grantaire gegen die Wand hinter sich sinken. Enjolras' Gesicht war so nahe, seine Augen sprühten vor Leben und Hingabe, dass er es beinahe auf der Zunge schmecken konnte.

Grantaires Atem zitterte, als er sagte: „Ich glaube an dich.“

Enjolras' Lippen plötzlich auf seinen zu fühlen, ließ seine Knie weich werden, doch Grantaire war zwischen der Wand und ihm gefangen. Er hielt sich an der roten Jacke fest, küsste ihn genauso hart zurück und schnappte nach Luft, als Enjolras ihn in die Unterlippe biss.

Dann ließ er Grantaire plötzlich los, drehte sich um und verschwand, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen.

„Was zum...“

Grantaire brauchte noch einen Moment um sich von der Attacke zu holen und vor allem seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren, die ihn immer noch schwindelig werden ließen. Einen Moment lang dachte er sogar darüber nach Enjolras zu folgen, zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen und verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer. Allein, er musste gerade allein sein.

Sein Block hatte den Sturz unversehrt überstanden und auch der Bleistift war noch heil, als er sich aufs Bett warf und anfing zu zeichnen. Enjolras, nur Enjolras. Er versuchte das Gesicht genau so zu festzuhalten, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, das glänzen in den Augen, der leicht geöffnete Mund, diesen Hauch von... Wahnsinn, den er ausstrahlte und den Grantaire wirklich nicht so verlockend finden sollte.

Er zeichnete bis in die Nacht, ignorierte das Abendessen und schlief hungrig ein.

Das Frühstück verschlang er deshalb regelrecht und ignorierte die schrägen Blicke der Pflegerin. Davon abgesehen war er sowieso schon spät dran.

Seinen Zeichenblock ließ er heute unter dem Kopfkissen und machte sich ohne Jacke, nur in seinem weißen Shirt, auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum. Er spähte vorsichtig hinein, aber alles schien normal zu sein. Die anderen waren schon da... alle, außer Marius.

Sie waren ruhig, keiner redete über das, was gestern geschehen war, aber Combeferre hatte keine gute Laune und Bossuet war wohl geistig abwesend, denn er flüsterte der Wand irgendwelche Dinge zu.

Enjolras verhielt sich Grantaire gegenüber nicht anders als sonst. Er bekam nicht mehr oder weniger Aufmerksamkeit und das irritierte ihn so sehr, dass er sogar darüber nachdachte, ob er sich den Vorfall auf dem Gang nur eingebildet hatte. Er bekam jetzt nicht auch noch Halluzinationen, oder? Er hatte seine Tabletten genommen, alles war gut.  
  
Marius war auch am Tag darauf nicht da und Grantaire vermutete, dass er isoliert wurde, wahrscheinlich sogar auf eigenen Wunsch. Éponine machte sich Sorgen, aber all seine Bemühungen sie zu beruhigen, brachten nichts. Sie sagte, das Gefühl unglücklich verliebt zu sein war ihr vertrauter als das von erwiderter Liebe. Sie machte sich nichts vor, sie wusste, dass er krank war und sie ebenfalls. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete und sie sich Sorgen machen durfte.  
  
„In einer anderen Welt oder einer anderen Zeit würde es vielleicht gut gehen“, murmelte Éponine und ließ sich von Grantaire umarmen.

In einer anderen Welt oder einer anderen Zeit würden sie vielleicht auch nicht zusammen in der Irrenanstalt sitzen (warum schönreden, es _war_ eine Irrenanstalt.), sondern wirklich etwas bewegen.

Enjolras wäre ihr Anführer, an dem niemand zweifeln würde und der mit Worten ganze Massen bewegen könnte. Combeferre wäre sein Stellvertreter und gäbe jedem gute Ratschläge. Jehan, der immer noch das gute in allem sah, wäre ein Poet, der sich ihnen anschließt um der Bewegung Farbe zu verleihen. Joly würde sich um ihre Gesundheit kümmern... Marius wäre ihrer aller Sorgenkind. Und was wäre er selbst?  
Grantaire wäre ihr Mitläufer, ihr Schatten, das Geschwür, dass sie davon abhalten würde übermütig zu werden.

„Wissen Sie denn, wer Sie sind? Wissen Sie, was sie glücklich macht? Was Sie traurig macht?“

Javerts Kugelschreiber auf dem Papier war das einzige, was zu hören war. Grantaire wusste nicht wer er war. Eigentlich hatte er das noch nie gewusst.

  
„Ich habe nie viel über mich nachgedacht.“

„Ich möchte, dass Sie darüber nachdenken. Wenn Sie sich ändern wollen, müssen Sie erst einmal wissen, wer Sie sind. Schreiben Sie auf, was Sie glücklich macht, was Sie traurig macht. Denken Sie über sich nach, egal wie schwer es Ihnen fällt.“

Grantaire rieb sich die Augen. „Es gibt Momente, da will ich gar nicht existieren. Es hat nichts mit... sterben zu tun. Ich will in diesem Moment nichts fühlen, weil ich sonst viel zu viel auf einmal fühle... gleichzeitig machen mich die depressiven Schübe total fertig.“

„Und was machen Sie dann?“

Grantaire schüttelte den Kopf. Javert seufzte.

„Hatten Sie Freunde in der Schule, in der Uni? Haben Sie noch zu irgendjemanden Kontakt, der Ihnen helfen kann herauszufinden, wer Sie sind?“

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Möchten Sie weiter darüber reden oder selbst darüber nachdenken?“

Grantaire kratzte seinen Arm und zuckte die Schultern „Keine Ahnung... ja... nein. Nein, ich will erstmal... kann ich jetzt gehen?“

„Natürlich.“

Am Abend sah Courfeyrac noch einmal nach ihm, eine Stunde bevor niemand mehr sein Zimmer verlassen durfte und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

„Das Fleisch war heute ein wenig zäh und das Gemüse ziemlich fad, ich finde für das Geld, das ich zahle, dürfte ich durchaus mehr erwarten, aber sonst...“ Grantaire grinste und Courfeyrac lachte auf.

„Du zahlst dafür nichts, Grantaire.“

„ohh, dann werde ich es wohl weiter ertragen müssen. Danke.“

Courfeyrac, der noch gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, klopfte einmal dagegen und schloss dann die Tür.

Grantaire wollte nicht über sich selbst nachdenken, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Vielleicht sollte er in seiner Vergangenheit anfangen und sich dann langsam zur Gegenwart vorarbeiten. Oder rückwärts? Gerade als er sich dran setzen wollte, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

  
„Eintritt nur mit Wodka!“, stöhnte er genervt und schob den Zeichenblock zurück unter sein Kissen.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Grantaire fiel beinahe vom Bett. Es war Enjolras.

„Deine Hände sind leer“, bemerkte Gramtaire trocken, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel und Enjolras lächelte tatsächlich ein wenig.

„Heute muss _ich_ dich wohl mal enttäuschen.“

Was Grantaire noch weniger erwartet hatte war, dass Enjolras (ohne rote Jacke, nur in weißer Kliniktracht) sich dicht neben ihn setzte, aber nicht berührte. Stattdessen sah er Grantaire genauso durchdringend an, wie beim Vorfall auf dem Gang.

„Du enttäuscht mich nie, Apollo“, erwiderte Grantaire schließlich und sah von Enjolras auf seine Hände.

Es stimmte. Er liebte es mit ihm zu diskutieren und Enjolras gab nie auf, bis er Grantaire nicht wenigstens ein müdes „Wenn du meinst“ entlockt hatte. Grantaire glaubte an ihn und er wollte auch seinen Worten glauben schenken... es war nur nicht leicht.

„Warum nennst du mich so?“, fragte Enjolras.

„Oh bitte, das gefällt dir doch“, meinte Grantaire grinsend und knibbelte nun etwas nervös an seinen Fingern herum. „Ich glaube Spitznamen existieren aus einem guten Grund. Sie passen irgendwie besser als der Name, den die Eltern früher einmal ausgesucht haben. Sie sagen mehr über die eigentliche Person. Sagen, wer sie wirklich sind.“

„Das klang beinahe optimistisch.“

„Tja... So Tage soll ich wohl auch mal haben.“

„Du denkst ich bin ein Gott?“

Grantaire lachte leise auf. „Wer glaubt Wunder vollbringen zu können, muss wohl ein Gott sein.“

Enjolras schwieg eine ganze Weile und Grantaire spürte dessen Blick auf sich brennen. Dann umfasste Enjolras etwas unsanft Grantaires Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Darf ich?“

Grantaire wusste, wonach er fragte, aber zur gleichen Zeit wusste er es auch wieder nicht und es wirkte furchtbar surreal, weil die Frage so plötzlich kam. Aber Enjolras abzuweisen war so ein widersprüchlicher Gedanke, dass er leise „ja“ flüsterte und gleich darauf geküsst wurde.

Diesmal fühlte er sich mehr darauf vorbereitet, diesmal konnte er es genießen. Er schlang die Arme um Enjolras' Nacken, spürte dessen Hände auf seinem Rücken und küsste ihn fiebrig zurück.

Als Grantaire sich sicher war, dass Enjolras nicht wieder einfach verschwinden würde, traute er sich den Griff um seinen Nacken zu lösen und die Hände über seinen Körper wandern zu lassen. Dann lösten sie sich, um Luft zu holen, und Enjolras presste ihn aufs Bett hinunter, aber nicht ohne ihm zu folgen und in einen neuen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Grantaire seufzte, als er Enjolras' ganzen Körper gegen seinen spürte und zog automatisch ein Bein an, um ihn festzuhalten, an sich zu drücken und-

  
„ah...“ Er stöhnte gegen Enjolras' Lippen, als dieser sich gegen seinen Unterleib presste und Grantaire fühlte etwas, von dem er nicht gedacht hatte, dass er das bei all den Tabletten, die er nahm, noch fühlen konnte: Erregung.  
Gleichzeitig wurde ihm so flau im Magen, dass er sich an Enjolras' Schultern festkrallte und die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Ich... bitte, ich kann nicht.“

Enjolras hielt inne, auch er war schwer am atmen und stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus, bevor er sich von Grantaire löste und neben ihn aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Grantaires Herz raste und er war innerlich so aufgewühlt, dass er kaum Worte fand.

„Tut mir Leid“, brachte er schließlich hervor und spürte seine Augen brennen.

„Entschuldige dich nicht“, sagte Enjolras und tastete nach Grantaires Hand. Er berührte sie nur mit seinen Fingerspitzen und zog kleine Kreise auf ihr.

Das beruhigte Grantaire... Ein wenig.

„Ich dachte du hasst mich.“

„Ich hasse dich nicht...“ Enjolras stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen ab und sah auf Grantaire herab. „Glaubst du denn an das, was er sagt?“

„Wer?“

„Enjolras.“

Grantaire blinzelte. Warum sprach Enjolras von sich in der dritten Person?

„Er redet viel von den Dingen, die wir tun wollen... Aber er traut sich nichts davon zu tun... Er glaubt noch an friedliche Revolutionen.“  
  
Enjolras sah ihn abwartend an und Grantaire brauchte einen Moment um seine Sprache wiederzufinden.

„Glaubst du daran?“, fragte er stattdessen und Enjolras grinste kurz, bevor er sich wieder neben ihn legte.

„Manchmal denke ich, ich bin der einzige der daran glaubt... Er zweifelt an sich selbst.“ mit dem linken Finger fuhr er über die Tapete neben sich und malte unsichtbare, verschlungene Linien. „Er hört selten auf mich.“

Grantaire drehte sich auf die Seite, versuchte das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen zu ignorieren, das nur langsam abklang. Das Gesicht in Enjolras Oberarm zu vergraben und einzuatmen half wahrscheinlich kein bisschen, aber er konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

„Manchmal muss man Kompromisse eingehen... wenn man sich nicht einigen kann.“

Noch immer unsicher darüber, was hier vor sich ging, sah er zu Enjolras auf und erspähte dessen nachdenkliches Gesicht. Dann setzte er sich plötzlich wieder auf und sah Grantaire an. Die Finger, die eben noch die Wand berührt hatten, strichen nun eine dunkle Haarlocke aus seiner Stirn.

„Kompromisse...“ Er wiederholte das Wort als hätte er es heute zum ersten mal gehört und kletterte dann über Grantaire hinweg aus dem Bett.

„Gute Nacht, Grantaire... Bis morgen.“

Grantaire lag noch eine ganze Weile so in seinem Bett, bis er sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Warum hatte ihn seine körperliche Reaktion so in Panik versetzt? Vielleicht war es auch nur zu lange her und er hatte Angst Enjolras zu enttäuschen.

Enjolras.

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und zog den Block hervor. Zum ersten mal sah er sich wirklich an, was er da die ganzen Tage gezeichnet hatte.

Enjolras, Enjolras, Jolys Hände in denen von Combeferre, Enjolras, Enjolras, Marius' entspanntes Gesicht, Enjolras, Éponine mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras.

Es _war_ Enjolras. Aber auch wieder nicht. Mal war sein Gesicht warm, die Gesichtszüge weich und freundlich. Dann waren sie wieder markant und unnachgiebig und er wünschte er hätte seine Ölfarben, um all diese verschiedenen Gesichter besser festhalten zu können.

Mit dem kleinen Finger fuhr er den Hals entlang, den er gezeichnet hatte, als er sich an Enjolras auf dem Tisch erinnert hatte.

Apollo.

Es ergab Sinn, wo Enjolras freundlich war und voller Ideen und Glaube an die Menschheit steckte, war der andere, Apollo, ein Gott, der sich unter Menschen bewegte, der vor nichts zurückschreckte. Enjolras war prickelnd warm wie ein Lagerfeuer, Apollo brannte und raubte einem das Augenlicht, wenn man ihn zu lange ansah.

Grantaire schluckte schwer, als ihm klar wurde, dass Enjolras aus zwei Persönlichkeiten bestehen musste, von denen man oft nicht wissen konnte, wer gerade da war. Aber heute Abend hatte er es gesehen und wenigstens ein Teil von Enjolras wollte ihn, Grantaire, und er rollte sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen auf den Bauch, schob die Hand zwischen sich und das Bett, um sich endlich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Er biss ins Kissen, damit man ihn nicht hörte und in seinem Kopf schwirrte nur Enjolras, der mit ihm stritt und voller Überzeugung sprach. Ebenso Apollo, dessen Körper ihn gegen die Wand presste, seine blitzenden Augen, seine Leidenschaft.  
Sein Schrei wurde vom Kissen erstickt und er schwor sich niemandem davon zu erzählen.

Während die letzten Wochen größtenteils ereignislos waren und manche Tage sich immer wieder im selben Muster wiederholten, gab es dann auch solche, an denen alles schief lief. Für Grantaire fing es damit an, dass er die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen konnte, da seine Gedanken sich nur um Enjolras drehten. Enjolras, Apollo, Enjolras, Apollo, Apollo, Apollo... und nun fühlte er sich wie in der ersten Woche seines Entzugs. Hatte er eine ganze Weile noch mit Gefühlslosigkeit zu kämpfen gehabt, schienen in die Emotionen nun dermaßen zu überrollen, dass er nicht wusste wohin mit sich und in seinem Zimmer umher ging, bis sie ihn endlich herausließen.

Ablenkung. Das war sein Stichwort, auch wenn Javert gesagt hatte, dass genau das der falsche Weg sei. („ _Ablenkung ist Verdrängung. Kommen Sie zu mir, reden Sie mit den Pflegern oder mit jemand anderem darüber... aber behalten Sie es nicht für sich._ “)

Die Atmosphäre im Aufenthaltsraum war angespannt. Es war fast niemand da, draußen waren die Wolken verhangen und die Les amis de l'ABC hatten viel Platz gemacht, weil Enjolras und Combeferre in der Mitte standen und sich anschrien.

„Ich habe alles getan! Ich habe dich unterstützt, das weißt du, das _weißt_ du, ich habe dir den Rücken freigehalten!“ Grantaire hatte Combeferre noch nie so wütend erlebt und Enjolras noch nie so ruhig.

„Und habe ich dir dafür nicht gedankt?“, fragte er leise.

„Dafür, dass du mich ausbeuten durftest?“

„Niemand hat dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen.“

„Aber du hast mich darum gebeten, du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob du mich vielleicht in eine Zwickmühle bringen könntest!“

Enjolras verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blinzelte nicht einmal. „Jeder, der hier ist, kämpft für unsere Sache und jeder tut es aus freien Stücken. Wir nehmen und geben einander, nur so funktioniert die Les Amis de l'ABC. Wenn du glaubst vernachlässigt zu werden, tut es mir leid. Aber mehr kann keiner von uns geben. Es steht dir frei zu gehen.“

Die richtige Antwort war das nicht, aber im Falle von Combeferre gab es die vielleicht auch nicht. Er starrte Enjolras noch ein paar Sekunden schweigend an, jegliche Wut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, dann stieß er sich durch den Kreis von Leuten und verschwand nach draußen.  
Grantaire näherte sich den übrigen und versuchte Jolys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, ohne ihn zu berühren.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er leise und Joly sah auf, mit der Plastikflasche gegen seine Brust gedrückt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Die beiden haben sich unterhalten und dann ging das Geschreie auf einmal los... Keine Sorge, ist nicht das erste Mal, dass das passiert. Bisher kam Combeferre immer wieder zurück und tat so als wäre nichts gewesen.“ Dann stand er auf „Ich geh mir die Hände waschen“ und schlurfte an ihm vorbei. Man würde ihn heute nicht mehr wiedersehen. Wenn er einmal mit dem Hände waschen angefangen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören.

Grantaire seufzte und setzte sich zu Enjolras, die Hände nervös auf den Oberschenkeln liegend. „Aufregender Morgen...“, bemerkte er beiläufig.

„Nicht anders als sonst“, ergänzte Enjolras und sah Grantaire an. „Ich will heute über die französische Revolution reden.“

Grantaire hob eine Braue und kratzte an den Nähten seiner Hose. „Seit wann bereitest du mich auf die Diskussionen vor?“

„Vielleicht damit du mehr Zeit hast dir gute Argumente zu überlegen... vielleicht hast du dann eine Chance gegen mich.“ Er sah ihn an. „Ich mag dich nicht sonderlich... du gibst dich deinen Schwächen hin. Aber wenigstens hast du keine Angst davor den Mund aufzumachen.“  
Grantaire war nicht überrascht. So hatte er Enjolras schließlich auch eingeschätzt.  
Aber das war definitiv nicht der Mann, den er gestern Abend geküsst hatte. Das war Enjolras, nicht sein Apollo. Enjolras war sehr ruhig, kontrolliert, nachdenklich...

Grantaire blickte auf, als er Jehans frustrierte Stimme hörte. Enjolras stand sofort auf, als würde seine bloße Anwesenheit alle Probleme lösen und Grantaire tat es ihm nach, rein aus Reflex.

„Bitte!“, flehte er Courfeyrac an, der die Tür blockierte und aussah als würde Jehans Anblick ihm das Herz brechen.

„Tut mir leid, wirklich. Die Bücher dürfen aber nicht entfernt werden, ich kann dich das nicht mitnehmen lassen.“

Grantaire kannte das Buch, Ein Gedichtband, den Jehan jeden Tag las und wahrscheinlich schon halb auswendig konnte. Grantaire konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es ihm wichtig war die Schönheit der Worte zu kennen... wenn man sie mit denen verglich, die ihm ins Ohr flüsterten.  
  
„Bitte“, wiederholte er stur. „Wenn ich die ganze Zeit lesen könnte... Es ist anders, ich kann besser-“ er war ganz bleich im Gesicht und sah aus als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. „Bitte.“

Courfeyrac rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst es hier lassen... aber ich werde mit Lamarque sprechen, in Ordnung? Willst du reden...? Wir gehen dir einen Tee holen.... Feuilly?“ Er sah zu dem zweiten Pfleger, der nur nickte und Jehan vorsichtig das Buch aus der Hand nahm. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter beiden.

Grantaire merkte, wie Enjolras sich neben ihm langsam wieder entspannte und eine Hand auf Grantaires Schulter legte. Er wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt. Enjolras hatte ihn noch nie berührt.  
Sofort kam ihm der Gedanke absurd vor, da sie gestern mehr getan hatten, als sich nur zu anzufassen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass all die anderen die Bösen sind. Ich glaube jeder von ihnen kann verstehen, wenn er nur will. Courfeyrac ist ein guter Mann.“

„Willst du noch immer jeden retten, Enjolras?“, fragte Grantaire, der sich heute nicht dazu in der Lage fühlte eine clevere Antwort zu geben und spürte, wie der Griff des anderen fester wurde.

„Habe ich dich immer noch nicht überzeugt?“

Grantaire zog nur einen Mundwinkel nach oben und sah Enjolras an

Nun, zwei Ereignisse hatten den Tag schon trübseliger gemacht und jeder wusste, dass alle guten Dinge drei waren, nicht wahr?  
Es war wahrscheinlich das einzige, das sie alle zerreißen, das Enjolras brechen konnte und es war Marius, der nach all den Tagen wieder auftauchte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Marius!“, riefen die anderen, doch Marius setzte sich nicht zu ihnen, er lächelte nicht und sah Enjolras an, als müsste er all seinen Mut aufbringen für das, was jetzt kam.

„Ich bin nur hier um euch zu sagen, dass ich... Ich werde verlegt. Ich brauche intensivere Betreuung, eine Therapie, die mir besser hilft...“ er atmete tief durch. Enjolras ging einen Schritt auf Marius zu, doch dieser machte einen zurück. „Nicht...“

„Marius“, sagte Enjolras in einem verständnisvollen Ton. „Ich weiß das war schwer für dich, ich weiß du hast viel gekämpft... Aber wir haben wichtigere Dinge vor, es gibt ein größeres Ziel als-“

„Nein! Eben nicht! Du... du willst das nicht verstehen. Ich bin krank, Enjolras! Ich habe Menschen verletzt! Ich muss das in den Griff kriegen, wenn ich hier jemals wieder rauskommen will. Ich kann das nicht mehr und es gibt wichtigeres als Revolutionen in einer Irrenanstalt anzuzetteln, die dann irgendwann in der Zeitung stehen, auf der letzten Seite, in vier Zeilen abgehandelt.“ Marius kam wieder einen Schritt näher und fasste ihn am Oberarm. Enjolras sah kurz auf die Hand, die ihn berührte und dann wieder hoch. „Das hier ist nicht das wahre Leben und wir sind keine Helden. Wir sind arme Irre, die mit dem Leben überfordert sind und Hilfe brauchen. Es gibt kein höheres Ziel als sich zuerst um sich selbst zu kümmern. Ich will mir helfen lassen. Ich will leben.“

Enjolras riss sich von Marius' Arm los und Grantaire war wahrscheinlich der einzige, der wusste, dass es Apollo war, der um Marius herum ging, bis er hinter ihm stand. „Es ging dir gut, bevor du für Tage verschwunden bist. Du bist stark genug und du warst nicht allein. Was haben sie dir gesagt, hm? 'Nehmen Sie die Tabletten, dann geht es ihnen besser'? Oder 'Lassen Sie sich von uns helfen, es haben schon viele vor Ihnen geschafft'?“ Marius starrte geradeaus, als Enjolras neben ihm stehen blieb, ihn fixierte. „Du bist nicht krank. Du bist nur nicht fehlerfrei. Du hast Angst.“

Marius lachte bitter auf. „Manche Menschen brauchen Hilfe... auch du und du schaffst das nicht allein. Ich hoffe du erkennst das, bevor es zu spät ist.“ Er blickte in die Runde „ihr alle.“

Natürlich hatte Marius recht und sie alle wussten das, oder? Hatten Sie wirklich an Enjolras' Revolution geglaubt und daran, dass psychische Krankheiten verschwinden würden? Enjolras empfand sie alle nicht als krank, nur anders.

Aber Grantaire hatte ihm so gerne glauben wollen... er hoffte immer noch davon überzeugt werden zu können. Aber nachdem Marius weg war und er in die Gesichter der anderen blickte, wusste er, dass sie genauso dachten. Vielleicht war Enjolras für die meisten sogar nur eine Ablenkung gewesen. Vielleicht hatte deshalb auch nie jemand widersprochen... Es war ihnen nie wichtig gewesen. Nur Grantaire, der einzige, der Fragen stellte, weil er glauben wollte.

Enjolras, Apollo, beide vielleicht, auch sie erkannten das und wahrscheinlich war es das erste mal, dass er aus dem Raum stürmte und die anderen zurückließ.

Grantaire sollte ihm nicht nachgehen. Er sollte hier bleiben und über sich selbst nachdenken...

„Enjolras!“ Grantaire folgte ihm den Gang entlang, aber er blieb nicht stehen. „Enjolras!“, versuchte er es erneut. Keine Reaktion. „Apollo...“

Er blieb stehen. Seine Schultern zitterten und er atmete schwer.

Hinter ihnen waren die Stimmen von einigen Pflegern zu hören und Apollo ging langsam weiter. Grantaire folgte ihm, bis zu dessen Zimmer. Er wurde mit hineingezogen und musste feststellen, dass dieses Zimmer rein gar nichts über Enjolras sagte... oder über Apollo. Es war wie ein Zimmer, das von keinem bewohnt war. Alles war so, wie man es an seinem ersten Tag vorfand und an seinem letzten Tag hinterlassen musste.  
Es war niemandem viel erlaubt, aber selbst Grantaire hatte ein paar Fotos seiner Schwester und seiner Mutter an der Wand hängen. Der Raum war neutral, unentschieden, Kriegsgebiet, er gehörte niemandem.

Apollo riss sich die rote Jacke runter und warf sie auf den Stuhl, dann fing er an kleine kreise in der Mitte des Raumes zu drehen...

Grantaire schluckte. „Sei nicht wütend... sie sind alle unzufrieden und verzweifelt.“

„Sonst wären sie nicht hier, oder?“ Apollo wandte sich ihm zu. „Das ist seine Schwäche. Er glaubt wenn es Hoffnung für sie gibt, dann gibt es auch Hoffnung für mich. Aber das ist alles nicht nötig. Ich habe mich immer um uns gekümmert, ich bin nicht schwach.... Aber er schämt sich für mich.“

Grantaire war etwas unsicher, als er einen Schritt auf Apollo zuging und den kurzen Ärmel des schneeweißen Hemdes berührte. „Warum sollte er sich für dich schämen?“

„Ich weiß Dinge... Ich weiß, was in seinem inneren lauert. Er ist gut, ein guter Mensch, aber das ist nicht alles.“

Apollo lächelte flüchtig, noch immer tief ein und aus atmend, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Dann fasste er Grantaire plötzlich am Hals, er drückte nicht wirklich zu, aber er hielt ihn dort, presste Nase und Lippen gegen seine Wange. „Ich kann ihn lesen, so wie ich dich lesen kann, Grantaire... Deine Trinkerei war nie das Hauptproblem. Ich habe deine Arme gesehen, keine Narben... Hast du welche am Rest deines Körpers?“

Grantaire öffnete den Mund „Nicht viele.“

„Weil du nie tief genug schneidest“ Apollos Lippen wanderten langsam zu seinem Mundwinkel. „Weil du den Schmerz spüren willst, aber nicht so viel, dass Narben bleiben. Weil du dich wertlos fühlst, weil sie dich so behandeln und du dir wünscht sie würden sich einmal trauen es dir ins Gesicht zu sagen... sich einmal trauen dir wirklich wehzutun und dich dann zu halten.“  
  
Grantaire zitterte am ganzen Körper, sein Hirn war wie leer gefegt. Er spürte nur seinen Apollo, der ihn berührte, seinen Atem im Gesicht. Er hörte die Worte und schloss die Augen.

„Du bist nicht wertlos... Das und der Schmerz gehören nicht zusammen. Das haben sie dir nur erzählt... hab keine Angst. Sei ruhig wild.“

Grantaire schluckte. „Ich bin ein ernster Mensch.“

Apollos Lippen schwebten über seinen. „Lügner.“

Diesmal war es Grantaire, der ihn zuerst küsste und es war anders als beim ersten oder beim zweiten mal. Er spürte gleich die Zunge des anderen, seine Hand, die vom Hals in den Nacken rutschte, Fingernägel die sich in seinen Arm pressten und ihn zum Bett schoben. Er landete sanft, Apollo dafür unsanft auf ihm und er erinnerte sich an den Abend davor, als ihre Hände noch versucht hatten herauszufinden wie weit sie gehen durften und jetzt einfach taten, was sie wollten, was ihnen als erstes in den Sinn kam.

Grantaire musste zugeben, dass er Angst gehabt hatte. Jetzt nicht. Jetzt hielt er sich an Apollo fest, als würde er sonst in den Laken verschwinden. Er ließ sich küssen, küsste zurück, tastete mit seiner Zunge nach der des anderen und keuchte auf, als Enjolras sein Knie zwischen Grantaires Beine schob.

„Ausziehen“, raunte Apollo und schob das T-Shirt nach oben, über Grantaires Kopf und warf es zusammen mit seinem eigenen auf den Boden, wo man später nicht mehr identifizieren könnte, welches wem gehörte.

Aber allein die Haut des anderen auf seiner zu spüren, versetzte Grantaire in Ekstase und für einen Moment blieben sie still stehen, hielten sich nur gegenseitig fest und atmeten tief durch.

„Ich liebe es, wie sie ihn anbeten. Ich liebe das blinde Vertrauen. Aber es war alles nur eine Lüge nicht wahr?“

Grantaire vergrub sein Gesicht in Apollos Schulter, nur ganz kurz. „Keine Lüge“, sagte er und wollte all die Dinge sagen, die in seinem Kopf herum schwirrten, die er sich nie getraut hatte zu sagen, weil sie das Bild des Zynikers einstürzen lassen würden, der niemanden brauchte und an nichts glaubte.

Dann flüsterte er in Apollos Ohr: „Ich bete dich seit dem ersten Moment an, als ich dich gesehen habe, auf dem Tisch. Wie ein Gott, dein Licht verbrennt alles um dich herum.... wie Apollo. Ich wollte dich zeichnen.“ Er schluckte. „Ich habe dich gezeichnet, ein Dutzend mal. Ich wollte dich festhalten, auf Papier, in meinen Armen-“

Er wurde er von einem neuen Kuss unterbrochen, Grantaires Hände auf die Decke gedrückt. Dann spürte er es: Apollo biss zu, in seine Unterlippe, und ein ziehender Schmerz brachte seinen ganzen Körper zum zittern. Es blutete nicht, aber Grantaire keuchte laut und Apollo hob den Kopf, sah ihn an.

„Was willst du, dass ich tue?“, flüsterte er und Grantaire konnte nicht denken, nicht mit Apollos Bein, das immer noch gegen seine Erektion drückte und die von Apollo, die er ebenfalls spürte. „Wie lange ist es her, dass du überhaupt irgendetwas gespürt hast? Du magst diesen Schmerz, nicht wahr?“

Grantaire atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht, er durfte nicht.

„Grantaire...“, raunte die Stimme über ihm. „Schäm dich nicht dafür... du nicht. Du musst das nicht.“

„Ich...“

„Antworte mir.“

Er öffnete die Augen und erwiderte Apollos Blick. Grantaire hatte früher einmal von solchen Dingen gesprochen. Er hatte sich einmal Menschen, Freunden, anvertraut. Es gab eine Zeit da hatte er wirklich noch über Gefühle gesprochen... Er erinnerte sich an stumme Gesichter, abgewandte Blicke, verurteilende Blicke, peinlich berührte Blicke... Er erinnerte sich an Zitate:

_Wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen dem Nichts und dem Schmerz, dann wähle ich den Schmerz._

Aber Apollo sah ihn nicht so an. Nein. Er war erregt, er war ungeduldig, fasziniert...

Grantaire nickte. „Ja...“

Dieser Kuss war anders, viel gieriger, ruppiger und Apollos Finger fanden ihren Weg zu seinen Schultern, nur um sich von dort aus wieder langsam nach unten zu kratzen. Grantaire konnte nicht anders, er hob seine Hüfte an, drückte seinen Unterleib gegen Apollos und entlockte diesem ein Stöhnen.

„Was ist, wenn sie uns erwischen?“, fragte Grantaire, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Und nach wenigen Sekunden war es ihm auch egal.

Es waren Apollos Lippen, seine Hände, sein ganzer Körper, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben. Er flüsterte Dinge in Grantaires Ohr, gegen seinen Hals und gegen seine Schulter und hielt ihn eisern fest, als er seine Zähne in der blassen Haut vergrub.  
Grantaire bäumte sich auf, versuchte es, aber Apollo hielt ihn fest und bald waren sie nur noch ein Bündel an Armen und Beinen, wo keiner mehr wusste wem davon was gehörte.

Aber Grantaire spürte den Schmerz durch seine Glieder zucken, der nicht zu viel war, aber sein Herz zum rasen brachte, ihn lebendig werden ließ und seine Gedanken vernebelte. Seine Arme brannten, seine Schulter pochte und zusammen bewegten sie sich gegeneinander, aneinander, miteinander und durch den dünnen Stoff der Hosen spürten sie gerade genug.

Grantaire war keine Jungfrau, keineswegs, und er konnte sich noch an all die Männer erinnern, die er in den letzten paar Jahren an sich herangelassen hatte, damit er wenigstens etwas fühlte. Aber nichts davon hatte sich letztlich _richtig_ angefühlt, sie wollten ihn nicht ansehen, er musste ihnen den Rücken zudrehen und danach hatte er sich noch leerer gefühlt als davor.

Enjolras, nein, Apollo, er war nicht so. Wenn er sich nicht in einer neuen Stelle verbissen hatte, sah er Grantaire in die Augen, vergrub die Finger in den dunklen Haaren, bis Grantaire die Augen schloss. Denn Apollo wollte ihn ansehen, er wollte die Reaktionen beobachten und in sich aufnehmen, denn das war es, was ihn um den Verstand brachte. Jemanden hervorzulocken, zu zerbrechen und wieder zusammenzusetzen.

Deshalb war es Apollo, der zuerst kam, seine Finger in Grantaires Seiten vergrub und sich an ihn presste, ihn nicht entkommen ließ. Sein Mund fuhr dabei über Grantaires Wange nach unten, kratzte ihn mit den Zähnen. Sein Atem kam stoßweise. Grantaire wusste nicht, was davon es war, vielleicht auch einfach nur Apollo selbst, in seiner Ganzheit, aber es brachte auch ihn zu seinem Höhepunkt und er hielt sich an dem Gott über sich fest, als er in einen Rausch fiel, den kein Alkohol und niemand sonst ihm je beschert hatte. Zumindest konnte er sich an nichts vergleichbares erinnern.

Grantaire ließ dieses Gefühl über sich hinweg ebben, Die Ekstase und der Schmerz, der darunter pochte, an sämtlichen Stellen, die Apollo erreicht hatte. Er wusste, dass es vorüber gehen würde, aber es tat so gut, jetzt, in diesem Moment und es nahm ihn völlig ein. Dabei stellte er sich die Frage, die er sich schon oft gestellt hatte, schon Jahre zuvor.

_Wie konnte sich etwas so falsches so richtig anfühlen?_

Und ohne jeglichen Grund, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, fing er an zu zucken und spürte wieder das Brennen in seinen Augen. Er war schon oft kurz davor gewesen, aber wirklich geweint hatte er das letzte mal, als er sich heil gefühlt hatte. Vor sehr langer Zeit also.

Vielleicht waren es auch einfach zu viele Emotionen auf einmal, die ihn gerade aufwühlten und obwohl er die Augen zusammengekniffen hatte, spürte er wie sich Apollo bewegte, seinen Griff lockerte und stattdessen die Hände an sein Gesicht legte.

„Sieh mich an...“, hauchte er leise und Grantaire gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig. „Ich bin hier.“

Grantaire konnte sich selbst nicht stoppen und er weinte, schluchzte, hielt sich an Apollo fest und spürte dessen Lippen, die immer wieder sein Gesicht küssten, ihm leise Dinge zuflüsterten, wunderschöne Dinge, die ihm nur noch mehr Tränen in die Augen trieben.

Aber Apollo blieb, er ging nicht weg, er ließ ihn nicht in der Kälte zurück. Sie tauschten immer wieder sanfte Küsse aus und Grantaire flüsterte Dinge zurück, redete vom Anbeten, während Apollo von warmer Schwärze erzählte.

Nach einer Weile lagen sie nur noch so da, aneinander gepresst, die Augen geschlossen. Grantaire hätte fast geglaubt Apollo würde schlafen, wenn dessen Finger nicht unentwegt durch sein Haar gekämmt hätten. Seine Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt und er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, mit einem warmen Körper gegen seinen und dem Prasseln der Regentropfen gegen das Fenster.

Die Tage darauf kamen Grantaire sehr surreal vor.

Manchmal stahlen sie sich in Grantaires Zimmer, wo er auf die Knie sank und sein Gesicht in Apollos Schoß vergrub, ihm Töne entlockte und zum ersten Mal erkannte Grantaire, dass dessen Gesicht, wenn er kam, fast genauso aussah wie in den Momenten, wenn er stürmische Reden hielt. Allein das brachte Grantaire fast soweit. Aber Apollo behielt ihn da und schob die Hand in seine Hose, vergrub die Zähne in seiner Schulter, als Grantaire ein „Mehr“ keuchte und dann „bitte“.

Er verbrachte viel zeit mit Apollo. Nicht Enjolras, von dem irgendwie jede Spur fehlte. Als hätte er sich aus Enttäuschung vollkommen zurückgezogen. Es fiel aber auf. Der Aufenthaltsraum war sonst immer von Stimmen und sogar Gelächter erfüllt. Aber seit diesem einen Tag hatte Apollo sich nicht mehr zu ihnen gesetzt, mit keinem sonst gesprochen und auch die anderen schienen sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren. Joly saß in einer Ecke und sprach mit niemandem, Jehan sah man kaum noch und wenn, war er nur stumm am lesen. Marius war fort...

Combeferre hatte sich mit Bossuet zusammengetan und sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Brettspielen, so wie viele andere. Egal aus welchem Grund die Les Amis de l'ABC entstanden war, egal wie sehr oder wenig sie daran geglaubt hatten: Es hatte geholfen, irgendwie, irgendwo. Und nun redete keiner mehr mit dem anderen, doch alle warfen kurze Blicke zu Enjolras, als warteten sie darauf, dass er eine neue Rede hielt und sie zurücknahm. Aber Enjolras tat nichts dergleichen, weil Apollo unnachgiebig war.

Und er war den Pflegern mehr denn je ein Dorn im Auge. Als Grantaire vor einem Büro wartete hörte er zwei Schwestern über ihn reden.

_Ein charmanter junger Mann, aber manchmal..._

Er hatte wohl vorher schon viele andere Patienten dazu gebraucht alle Therapiefortschritte über Bord zu werfen und Grantaire fragte sich, wie lange Enjolras eigentlich schon hier war. Er hatte Wege gefunden seine Tabletten nicht zu nehmen, oder würgte sie später wieder hervor. Er hatte bereits mit Stühlen um sich geworfen und war einer der schwierigsten Fälle. Darum kümmerte sich nur noch der Kliniks-Leiter persönlich um ihn. Lamarque.

„Lamarque ist nett“, sagte Éponine und Apollo schnaubte nur.

„Lamarque ist auch jemand, den diese Gesellschaft verdreht hat. Man sieht ihm an, dass er den Menschen mal helfen wollte, aber jetzt ist das hier nur noch sein Beruf.“

Grantaire starrte ihn heute ausnahmsweise nicht an, sondern lauschte nur den Stimmen, während er mit dem Plastikarmband an seinem Handgelenk spielte. „Macht es ihn nicht qualifizierter, wenn er es zum Beruf gemacht hat? Immerhin hat er dort gelernt den Menschen zu helfen. Jetzt wendet er es an.“

Apollo atmete laut ein und aus. „Sein eigentlicher Wunsch den Menschen zu helfen ist völlig untergegangen in seinem Studium der Psychologie, wo man nach Mustern lernt die Menschen so lange umzupolen, bis sie alle gleich sind.“

„Und wenn sie das gar nicht wollen, sondern nur, dass du mit dir selbst im Einklang bist?“, fragte er murmelnd und spürte Apollos Finger, die sich um das Handgelenk mit dem Plastikarmband legten und zudrückten, damit er aufsah. Grantaire schaute ihn an.

„Ich habe bereits gesehen, wie sie andere ändern. Sie aus ihrer Haut zerren, ihnen eine neue anlegen und versuchen sie an den richtigen Stellen zusammenzunähen. Und du wirst immer die Nähte spüren, die sie dir aufgezwungen haben.“ Sie saßen in einem Dreieck auf dem Boden, in einer der hinteren Ecken und nun beugte Apollo sich vor. „Du wirst immer wissen, was davon du bist und was davon sie waren.“

Grantaire biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und wenn sie nur das wiederherstellen, was ich mal gewesen bin?“

Apollo schüttelte den Kopf und ließ immer noch nicht seine Hand los. „'Wie Krankheit die Dimension des Ichs vergrößert!'... Du bist das, was diese sogenannte 'Krankheit' aus dir gemacht hat. Nichts davon bist nicht du und ihre Therapie redet dir ein, dass das, was du bist, falsch ist.“ Er warf nun auch einen Seitenblick zu Éponine, deren Mund leicht offen hing. Auch sie konnte den Worten nicht widerstehen, auch wenn es nicht die Worte allein waren. Es war seine Stimme und die Art, wie er sprach. „Was haben sie euch angetan, dass ihr so mit euch selbst umgeht? Sie treiben euch dazu und dann bestrafen sie euch dafür.“

Grantaire drehte seine Hand in Apollos Griff und umfasste dessen Handgelenk, damit er es anheben und die warme Haut küssen konnte, nur ganz kurz. Apollo zeigte sogar den Hauch eines Lächelns. Éponine lächelte auch, doch egal wie sehr sie es tat, es war immer eine Spur Traurigkeit dabei.

„Grantaire.“ Sie sahen auf, als Courfeyrac auf sie zukam. „Deine Sitzung bei Javert. Hast du sie vergessen?“

Grantaire blinzelte. Das hatte er tatsächlich. „Bis später“, sagte er zu den anderen beiden und Apollo ließ nur widerwillig seine Hand los.  
Courfeyrac runzelte die Stirn, als er Grantaire hinaus brachte und zu Javerts Büro begleitete.  
  
„Hast du dich mit Enjolras angefreundet?“ Er nickte nur. „Wir Pfleger sind nicht naiv, weißt du. Wir wissen, was bei euch passiert... Wir haben irgendwann aufgegeben Enjolras von den anderen zu trennen, weil es alles nur schlimmer machte. Lamarque meinte sie würden sich irgendwann von selbst von ihm abwenden und das ist wohl jetzt geschehen.“ Sie blieben vor der Tür stehen und Grantaire hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?“

Er nickte wieder. Innerlich kochte er.

Javert saß bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah nicht auf, als Grantaire neben seinem Stuhl stehen blieb und keine Anstalten machte sich zu setzen.

„Stehen Sie heute lieber, R?“

„Warum bin ich hier?“

Javerts Stift hielt inne und er atmete tief durch. „Warum glauben Sie denn, dass sie hier sind?“

„Nein... Hören Sie auf meine Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten, warum bin ich hier?“

Javert legte endlich den Stift nieder, faltete die Hände und sah zu Grantaire auf. „Sie sind depressiv. Sie haben sehr viel Alkohol konsumiert und sind morgens nicht mehr aufgestanden... Sie wollten sich umbringen.“

Grantaire schluckte. „Wollte ich einmal... Jetzt nicht mehr. Warum kann ich nicht einfach gehen?“

„Sie können erst gehen, wenn ich in ihre Akte schreibe, dass Sie gehen dürfen.“

„Und warum entscheiden Sie das? Sie sitzen da und machen sich Notizen über mein Leben, aber das sagt nichts darüber aus, wer ich bin und was ich tun will.“

Javert schwieg einen Moment und sah Grantaire an, ohne zu blinzeln. So lange hatte er ihn noch nie angesehen.

„Was ist in den letzten Tagen passiert, R? Haben Sie Freunde gefunden oder... etwas anderes?“ Grantaire verschränkte die Arme und schwieg. „Die Pfleger haben mir berichtet, dass sie viel Zeit mit Enjolras verbracht haben. Er hat eine lange Geschichte. Ein schwieriger Fall.“

„Schwieriger Fall... Bin ich das für sie? Ein weiterer Fall? Eine Akte? Bin ich überhaupt noch ein Mensch?“ Er hörte sich selbst kaum reden, wusste gar nicht, was er damit bezweckte, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. „Ich fühle wieder... ich lebe noch. Ich will nicht mehr sterben, was wollen Sie denn noch?“

Javerts Blick war nicht zu deuten, doch er atmete tief durch, bevor er wieder seinen Stift zur Hand nahm. „R, hören Sie zu: Ihr Zustand hat sich stark verbessert seit sie wieder Kontakt zu anderen Menschen haben. Aber genau das ist der Punkt. Diese Verbesserung kam durch andere...“

Grantaire runzelte die Stirn. „Und?“

„Was ist, wenn sie die Klinik verlassen und sich wieder dem echten Leben stellen müssen? Anderen Menschen? Wenn sie all jene, die hier sind nicht mehr wiedersehen? Ihr stabiler Zustand wird nicht bleiben und sie werden rückfällig. Dann sitzen Sie wieder hier, weil sich nichts geändert hat, außer ihr Umfeld. Sie sind im inneren beschädigt. Da bringt es nichts die Hülle zu flicken. Sie müssen nicht für andere leben, sondern für sich selbst.“ Javerts Stimme wurde nachdrücklicher und es irritierte Grantaire, da sein Therapeut zuvor weder so viel gesprochen hatte, noch in diesem Ton. Als würde es ihn kümmern. Wirklich kümmern. „Und solange ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass Sie wenigstens auf einem guten Weg sind, kann ich Sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie sind ein Menschenleben für das ich Verantwortung trage und hier zu sitzen, mit dem Wissen, dass Sie da draußen sind, ohne, dass ich meiner Pflicht nachgekommen bin, ohne Ihnen geholfen zu haben... das wäre untragbar für mich. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich und reden Sie endlich mit mir.“

Grantaire starrte Javert eine Weile an, unsicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. Darum setzte er sich einfach und hielt die Arme verschränkt.

Javerts Gesicht entspannte sich. „Nun... haben Sie seit der letzten Sitzung darüber nachgedacht, was sie glücklich macht und was nicht?“

Oh. Er erinnerte sich, dass er das tun wollte. Das war an dem Abend, als Apollo in sein Zimmer gekommen war. Und danach war irgendwie alles vergessen.

„Ehrm... Ich wollte, aber... nein.“

Er blickte auf den Boden, schabte mit einem Fuß über den Teppich und versuchte Javerts bohrenden Blick zu ignorieren.

„Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen, R?“

_Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, mein Junge? Sag es mir. Was habe ich bei dir falsch gemacht? Deine Schwester ist doch auch nicht so!_

Und in Grantaire setzte etwas aus. „Was Sie mit mir machen sollen? Sie sind doch der Psychologe, Sie haben all das Zeug gelernt und jetzt wissen Sie nicht, was sie mit mir anstellen sollen? Ich bin hier, weil andere mich zerstört haben, weil ich in ihren Augen Dreck gewesen bin! Ich weiß nicht, was der Auslöser war, ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas getan habe oder ob sie einfach nicht ertragen konnten wer ich bin! So wie Sie es nicht ertragen können hier zu sitzen und die Fehler zu beheben, die andere angerichtet haben!“ Grantaire war mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden und hatte die Hände auf Javerts Tisch abgelegt. „Ich war glücklich in den letzten Tagen. Ich war mehr so, wie ich mich einmal gekannt habe, ich durfte sein, wie ich wollte, ohne verurteilt zu werden... Da draußen sieht das ganze anders aus.“

„R-“

„Haben Sie ihn überhaupt einmal gesehen? Haben Sie die Dinge gehört von den-“

  
„R!“

Grantaire hielt inne und merkte erst jetzt, dass Javert auf seinen Hals starrte. Oder ein Stück daneben. Da, wo das T-Shirt nicht alles verdeckte und...  
Er zuckte zurück.

Javert holte seinen Pager hervor und drückte ein paar Knöpfe, während Grantaire einen Schritt zurückging und das T-Shirt enger um seinen Hals zog. Sie sollten das nicht sehen, es ging sie nichts an. Er hatte sich nicht selbst verletzt und es war nichts, was sie ihm verbieten konnten.

„Tun Sie das nicht“, knurrte Grantaire leise, als Javert aufstand und sich ihm nicht nähern wollte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, warum wollen Sie das nicht verstehen?“

„Wir sind die Guten, R. Das hier ist der richtige Weg.“

Grantaire starrte ihn an, immer noch den Kragen festhaltend. „Und wie kann sich etwas so richtiges dann so falsch anfühlen?“

Keine Sekunde später kam Musichetta rein, die Ärztin, eine richtige Ärztin, die Grantaire bat seinen Körper untersuchen zu dürfen. Die regulären Untersuchungen fanden eigentlich einmal im Monat statt, aber Grantaire wusste, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich die Wahl ließen. Sie waren nur höflich. Warum wurde so viel geschwindelt aus reiner Höflichkeit? Leute verstellten sich, krempelten ihr Leben um, unterdrückten Gefühle... aus Höflichkeit. Aus Rücksicht.

„Hämatome An Schulter, Armen und Beckenbereich. Bisswunden an Schulter und Oberarm. Kratzspuren auf Rücken und Oberschenkeln. Nichts ernstes, aber einiges ist durch Fremdeinwirkung, bei dem Rest kann man das nicht sagen. Ich empfehle zwei Tage Isolierung.“

Grantaire riss seine Kleidung vom Stuhl und sprach kein Wort. Er widersprach nicht, er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Courfeyrac ihn auf sein Zimmer brachte. Aber er kochte innerlich. Auf dem Gang begegneten sie Combeferre, der Grantaire einen traurigen Blick zuwarf, doch auch für ihn konnte Grantaire gerade kein anderes Gefühl aufbringen.

„Wo ist dein Block und dein Stift?“, fragte Courfeyrac und Grantaire wusste, dass er die Sachen nicht behalten durfte...

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und wandte dem anderen den Rücken zu. „Habe ich nicht mehr“, log er und ob Courfeyrac ihm glaubte oder nicht, er tat so als würde er es und schloss die Tür. Der Schlüssel wurde zwei mal herumgedreht, dann entfernten sich die Schritte.

Und was sollte die Isolierung nun bringen? Wollten Sie damit herausfinden, ob er selbst sich das angetan hatte oder jemand anders?  
Er wünschte sich gerade nichts sehnlicher, als es zu tun. Sich bis aufs rohe Fleisch aufzukratzen und sich danach zu ärgern, weil anschließend immer der unangenehme, brennende Schmerz eintrat, den er eine Weile aushalten musste. Aber wenn er hier wieder herauskommen wollte, musste er das lassen.

Javert.

Hatte Grantaire eben noch vor Wut gekocht, war diese mit einem Mal verpufft. Einen Moment lang hatte Javert ihn angesehen, als würde es ihn wirklich kümmern. Als hätte er das ganze schon einmal mitgemacht... Javert hatte auch gesagt, dass Enjolras ein schwieriger Fall war, dass er eine lange Geschichte hatte... und Grantaire wurde klar, dass er eigentlich nichts wirklich über ihn wusste. Oder über Apollo.

Grantaire setzte sich langsam auf und zog den Block unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor. Er fing an ein Blatt nach dem anderen herauszureißen, jedes Gesicht, dass er gezeichnet hatte, von Enjolras und Apollo, von Händen und anderen Gesichtern. Éponine. Joly. Jehan. Die Frau, die immer mit sich selbst Mühle spielte, Bossuet. Combeferre. Marius... Am Ende waren nur noch wenige, leere Blätter übrig. Er riss ein weiteres heraus und schrieb in großen Lettern ein Wort darauf, dass er früher oft gehört, aber nie irgendwas damit verbunden hatte...

Während die Geschlossene Station bedeutete seinen Therapeuten zwei oder drei mal in der Woche zu sehen, bedeutete Isolierung jeden Tag. Das Gespräch am nächsten Tag mit Javert lief... gut. Gut für Javert. Grantaire, der immer stolz darauf gewesen war, dass er niemandem nach dem Mund redete, tat dies nun. Er war es Leid zu diskutieren, wann war das schon mal vorgekommen? Nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Phasen. Nicht mal, wenn er so viel getrunken hatte, dass er kaum noch die Zunge bewegen konnte. Er hatte immer seinen Standpunkt vertreten und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Trinkern, hatte er nie gelogen oder es abgestritten.

Er tat einsichtig, nickte und beteuerte, dass die Verletzungen nicht durch ihn entstanden waren, sondern durch andere. Wer wollte er natürlich trotzdem nicht sagen. Grantaire fühlte einfach, dass er hier nicht weiterkam. Der nächste Schritt lag nicht in einem Gespräch mit Javert.

Am zweiten Tag glaubte Javert ihm, was Grantaire überraschte. Er hatte gedacht Javert wäre jemand der alle Lügen durchschaute und sein Ding durchzog, bis der Patient geheilt war oder tot.  
Grantaire hakte nicht nach.

Was er jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, als er zurückkam war, dass jemand fort war. Éponine. Nachdem Grantaire gefragt und immer wieder gefragt hatte, eröffnete ihm Courfeyrac, dass sie auf der Intensivstation war... Sie hatte wieder einen Hungerstreik begonnen und musste mit der Sonde ernährt werden. Wieso hatte sie damit wieder angefangen? Courfeyrac kannte keine Antwort und Grantaire befürchtete, dass es die Worte von Apollo gewesen waren... Gewollt oder ungewollt war dabei egal.  
Der nächste Schock überkam ihn, als er merkte, dass auch Apollo weg war. Es war nur noch Enjolras.

Enjolras sprach zwar noch immer mit keinem der anderen und saß allein am Fenster, aber er schenkte Grantaire kaum Aufmerksamkeit, als dieser sich zu ihm setzte.

„Du warst weg“, stellte er nüchtern fest und versetzte Grantaire ungewollt einen harten Schlag, weil dieser sich nichts mehr wünschte als sich in seine Arme zu stürzen, ihn zu küssen, sein Gesicht an Apollos Knie zu reiben und ihm zu erzählen, was passiert war.

„Ihr habt mich alle genervt, da haben Sie nach langem Betteln zugestimmt mich für ein paar Tage zu isolieren“, antwortete Grantaire also im gewohnt spöttischem Ton und setzte sein bestes Grinsen auf.

„Viele sind weg.“ Enjolras sah zum ersten mal vom Fenster zu ihm. „In Freiheit, in der Hölle, in Einsamkeit, in schlechten Gewohnheiten... Du hast das allein sein gewählt?“ Dabei hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Du kennst mich, Enjolras... Ich brauche nur mich selbst.“

Enjolras schnaubte nur. „Lügner.“

Und wie er es sagte, jagte Grantaire einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, wo die Unterschiede waren, zwischen Enjolras und Apollo. Grantaire war sich überhaupt nichts mehr sicher, außer, dass er diesen Mann wollte, solange er ihn duldete.

Es war kompliziert, Grantaire machte sich da nichts vor. Aber er konnte auch nicht aufhören Enjolras' Nähe zu suchen, Tag für Tag, mit ihm zu streiten, ihn anzubeten und leise zu hoffen, dass Apollo wieder zurück käme. Nicht, weil er einen von ihnen bevorzugte, sondern weil er Nähe suchte.

„Was ist dein Lieblingsbuch, Enjolras?“

„1984, von George Orwell. Deins?“

„Harry Potter.“  
  
Enjolras blinzelte. Dann lachte er auf einmal los, was Grantaire völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. Er hatte ihn noch nie mehr als lächeln sehen, zumindest nicht in Grantaires Gegenwart. Irgendwann schüttelte Enjolras den Kopf und versuchte sein Lachen herunterzuschlucken. „Harry Potter“, wiederholte er. „wirklich?“

Grantaire zuckte mit den Schultern. „Je weniger Realität, desto besser.“

Enjolras schwieg darauf einen Moment, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Sie saßen auf dem Gang, auf dem Boden, einen großzügigen Abstand zwischen sich. „Du könntest mehr sein, weißt du...“

Grantaire seufzte. „Wir könnten alle anders sein. Aber wir sind nun mal so. Predigst du das nicht immer?“

„Und bist du damit zufrieden?“

Grantaire rollte mit den Augen. „Komm schon. Du weißt warum ich hier bin... Sex, Drugs and Rock'nRoll.“

Doch diesmal lachte Enjolras nicht, sondern sah ihn so lange an, bis Grantaires falsches Grinsen sich zu einer Grimasse verzog und er wegsehen musste. „Na ja... deshalb kannst du mich nicht leiden, hm?“

Obwohl es eine rhetorische Frage war, und er keine Antwort erwarten sollte, war das Schweigen unbefriedigend.

Grantaire dachte danach viel nach. Über Éponine, die mit Sicherheit mehr als nur magersüchtig war und auch mehr als nur unglücklich verliebt. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie und durfte sie einige Tage später endlich besuchen.

Sie lag in einem Krankenbett, auf der Seite, das Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt. Zwar war sie an keine Geräte mehr angeschlossen, aber Grantaire erschrak, da sie doch deutlich schmaler geworden war. Sie hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, als hätte sie ewig nicht geschlafen, doch jetzt gerade waren sie geschlossen und ihr Gesicht entspannt. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.  
Als er sich gesetzt hatte, berührte er vorsichtig ihre Hand mit den Fingerspitzen.  
Ihre Augenlider flatterten und als sie ihn sah, lächelte sie sogar und streckte sich ein wenig.

„Grantaire.“ Sie sagte nur seinen Namen und ihm war zum heulen zumute.

„Wolltest du mich hier mit den Irren allein lassen?“, fragte er also in einem mürrischen Ton, damit er den Tränen leichter widerstehen konnte.

Éponine lächelte immer noch und drehte ihre Hand, damit sie seine Finger mit ihren verschränken konnte. Ihre Hand war eisig kalt. „Und du?“

Er verzog das Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben etwas gesehen, was sie nicht sehen sollten. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da.“

„Ich glaube wir waren schon lange nicht mehr wirklich da.“ Ihr Daumen streichelte seinen Handrücken und er hielt sich an ihr fest, als könnte er ihr dadurch etwas Kraft von sich abgeben.

„Hey... Wir kommen hier wieder raus und dann leben wir richtig. Ich lade dich zum Essen ein und dann... Jahrmarkt. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr auf einem. Ich liebe Achterbahnen, aber das letzte mal ist ewig her. Wir machen all diese Sachen, die man macht, bevor man stirbt.“

  
„Und danach?“

Grantaire lehnte sich vor und stützte sein Kinn auf der Matratze ab, nahe ihrem Gesicht. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand. „Dann finden wir dir jemanden, der nur Augen für dich hat. Und mir besorgen wir einen Stripper.“

Éponine lachte leise. „Klingt verlockend...“

Grantaire legte den Kopf etwas schräg, um sie besser ansehen zu können. „Warum hast du wieder damit angefangen...?“, fragte er ganz leise. „Ist es das, was Enjolras gesagt hat?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Wir tun, was wir tun, weil wir uns dafür entschieden haben. Und ich... hatte einen Rückfall... Aber es geht mir besser. Ich bin okay.“

„Nein, bist du nicht...“ Er schluckte schwer. „und ich bin es auch nicht.“

Sie presste mitfühlend die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. „Enjolras?“

„Du kennst doch unseren Apollo. Dem sieht man nicht an, wie es ihm geht, aber ich glaube es juckt ihn wieder in den Fingern ein paar Reden zu halten.“

Éponine lächelte flüchtig. „Das meine ich nicht.“

„Ich weiß...“ Aber er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, weil er selbst immer noch nicht wusste, was das war. Er fühlte eine Menge, aber er hatte keinen Plan davon, wie man das in Worte fasste, ohne verrückt zu klingen...

…

Oh er liebte diese Witze.

„Bist du glücklich?“

Grantaire sah von ihren Händen zu ihrem Gesicht. War er das? Wann war er denn das letzte mal glücklich gewesen? Einfach nur, damit er einen Vergleich hatte. Um das ganze von 1 bis 10 zu bewerten. Mit Enjolras zusammen zu sein war...

Eigentlich sprengten seine Gefühle so ziemlich die Skala. Grantaire grinste bescheuert und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Laken.

Nach ein paar Sekunden spürte er Éponines Hand in seinem Haar. „Hey, das ist doch das wichtigste, oder? Dass man glücklich ist? Ich will nur, dass du es auch sonst bist.“

Grantaire war nicht blöd. Nicht mehr. Enjolras, oder Apollo, war natürlich nicht die Antwort auf eine schwierige Mathe-Formel. Aber er war der Taschenrechner, der alles irgendwie leichter machte.

„Hey“, sagte er schließlich und hob den Kopf etwas an. „Wir kämpfen ab jetzt, ja? Sollen sie es 'gesund werden' nennen, solange wir uns danach besser fühlen... Wir kommen hier raus, ja?“

„Ja... Okay. Versprochen.“

Er küsste ihren Handrücken, bevor er ging und sie weiterschlafen ließ.

Zurück auf der Geschlossenen, ging er als erstes auf sein Zimmer und zog das beschriftete Papier unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor. Danach suchte er nach Enjolras und fand ihn im Aufenthaltsraum, wo er an einem Tisch saß, ein Buch lesend, und dabei stumm die Lippen bewegte.

„Enjolras“, sagte er leise und setzte sich zu ihm.

Enjolras blickte nicht auf, aber er bewegte die Lippen nicht mehr und starrte auf die Seite, ohne wirklich zu lesen.

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte Grantaire schließlich leise, weil er fragen _musste_. Weil seine Gefühle zwar nicht davon abhingen, aber klare Formen haben sollten, bevor er wissen konnte, wie sein Leben weiter ging.

Enjolras versteifte sich sichtlich und sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Das ist nicht wichtig.“

  
Grantaire rückte mit seinem Stuhl näher heran, so nahe, wie er sich das bisher noch nicht getraut hatte und er spürte, dass Enjolras das irritierte. „Doch ist es“, sagte er. „Ich will dich verstehen.“

Enjolras starrte ihn an. „Aber du weißt es doch längst.“

Oh.

Das Wissen um den jeweils anderen war also da. Es war nicht einseitig. Sie wussten beide was vor sich ging und sie wussten auch, dass Grantaire einen Unterschied gemacht hatte.

„F44.81... So hat Javert mich genannt, bevor er mich abgeben musste, weil ich ein zu schwieriger Fall war...“ Enjolras befeuchtete die Lippen. „Und du kennst uns beide. Warum also fragst du?“

Grantaire wurde etwas mulmig. „Weil ich wissen muss, welcher Teil mich hasst...“

„Hassen“, wiederholte Enjolras und sein Blick huschte über Grantaires Lippen, nur für einen Moment, dann fuhr Enjolras ruckartig zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es das?“, zischte er leise. „Du ziehst ihn mir vor?“

Grantaire seufzte. Er konnte sofort sehen, dass Apollo wieder am Steuer saß. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. „Ich bevorzuge niemanden.“

„Doch tust du... und du willst ihn, wie alle anderen auch.“

„Apollo-“

„Nein!“, knurrte er nun eine Spur lauter und zog die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Patienten auf sich. „Das ist der Punkt, Grantaire! Ich bin Enjolras. Er ist Enjolras. Wir haben den gleichen Namen, aber wir sind nicht die gleiche Person. Er ist das, was jeder haben will, aber nicht das, was mich beschützt. Er ist mein Problem und die Lösung für alle anderen Probleme. Ist das nicht großartig?“

Da wurde Grantaire etwas klar, worüber er vorher noch nicht nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht Apollo wäre etwas, das hervorkam, wenn Enjolras überfordert war. Als wäre er Enjolras und Apollo sein Schatten. Aber dem war ganz und gar nicht so. Enjolras _war_ diese brennende Sonne, er war dazu fähig schrecklich Großes zu tun. Aber was sagte man einem Kind, das versuchte die Eltern zu belehren? Setz dich hin und sei brav.

Diese nette Seite, die mit Combeferre gespaßt hatte, die immer lächelte... Das war der Schatten.

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus, griff er nach Enjolras' Handgelenk, welcher es rabiat wegzog. „Weißt du, dass er es gewesen ist, der dich das erste Mal geküsst hat? Er hat es getan, weil er wusste, dass ich dich wollte. Weil wir beide dich wollten. Aber du wirst am Ende den glänzenden Engel wählen, wie alle anderen auch, nicht wahr? Weil du nicht dazu fähig bist tiefer zu blicken.“

Grantaire war sprachlos. Das auf dem Gang, der erste Kuss. Das war er gewesen? Sie beide? Letztendlich?

„Du wirst schon sehen“, meinte er leise und erntete keine Reaktion. Deshalb holte er das Blatt Papier hervor, das er vorhin geholt hatte und gab es Enjolras. Der Raum war mittlerweile totenstill. Feuilly, der am Fenster gestanden und aufgepasst hatte, war schon einige Schritte näher gekommen, um zu sehen, was los war.

Als Enjolras das Blatt Papier entfaltete, stand nur ein Wort darauf.

„Revolution“, flüsterte er und starrte auf die Buchstaben.

„Was ist hier los? Grantaire?“ Feuilly sah die beiden jungen Männer abwartend an, doch sie beachteten ihn nicht.

„Revolution“, wiederholte Enjolras schließlich und stieg in wenigen Sekunden auf den Stuhl und dann auf den Tisch, seine Jacke zurecht rückend. Alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet und ein selbstsicheres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Grantaire lächelte ebenfalls.

„Enjolras, komm da r-“

„'Ihr tötet _uns_ an dem Tage, wo ihr den Verstand verloren habt! Ihr werdet _sie_ an dem töten, wo ihr ihn wiederbekommt!'“ Enjolras atmete tief durch. „Wendet euch nicht von mir ab. Ich kämpfe für euch.“

Ein paar Sekunden lang regte sich gar nichts. Dann brach die Hölle los.

Joly war aufgesprungen und hatte Feuilly attackiert. Grantaire hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das überhaupt konnte, aber er tat es. Er sprang diesen Mann an und zerrte ihn zu Boden. Die meisten Patienten flüchteten auf den Gang, wenige blieben zurück. Combeferre und Bossuet stießen Stühle und Tische um, Jehan warf mit Büchern aus dem Regal nach einem Pfleger, der zu Hilfe eilen wollte und Grantaire half Joly dabei Feuilly hinaus zu befördern.

Als hätten sie das alles einstudiert, entstand langsam eine Barrikade aus Tischen, Stühlen und Kissen in der Nähe der Tür und Enjolras kniete auf ihr, brennend rot.

„Bleibt draußen!, rief er den Pflegern zu, die sich vor der offenen Tür versammelten und miteinander sprachen.

  
„Enjolras!“, rief Courfeyrac. „Hör auf damit, ihr seid zu wenige.“

„Setzt einen Fuß hier rein und wir bringen uns um!“, rief Jehan und zuckte mit den Schultern, als die anderen ihn anstarrten. Sie sollten nicht so schockiert gucken, schließlich waren sie ja alle schon einmal soweit gewesen.

Es schien jedoch zu wirken, denn alle gingen ein paar Schritte zurück. Enjolras kletterte zu den anderen hinter die Barrikade.

Der Streit und die Enttäuschung schienen vergessen, denn sie nickten Enjolras zu und er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen hatten. Denn letztlich hatten sie wohl doch gespürt, dass die Les Amis mehr war. Dass sie sich mit ihr nach mehr gefühlt hatten, auch wenn es anfangs nur eine Ablenkung gewesen war.

Nun waren sie Soldaten in weißen Uniformen, die sich an Tischbeine und Bücher klammerten.

„Und wofür kämpfen wir?“, fragte Joly, der die ganze Zeit seine Hände an seiner Hose abwischte.

„Für Freiheit“, sagte Enjolras.

Freiheit war ein viel größerer Begriff, als die meisten annahmen. Grantaire fühlte sich als könnte er ein ganzes Buch schreiben, nur über diesen Begriff. Von Freiheit des Körpers, über Freiheit des Geistes bis hin zur Freiheit selbst, in all ihren Facetten.

„Kein Käfig kann uns heilen“, rief er über die Barrikade. „Nur das Leben!“

Es vergingen einige Stunden und die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Lamarque, Valjean und sogar Javert hatten versucht herein zu kommen, doch Jehan war ausgesprochen gut im werfen von Büchern und hielt mit Bossuet Wache.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Combeferre irgendwann zu Enjolras.

„Wir sind Freunde“, war seine simple Antwort.

Combeferre nickte erleichtert.

Auch Lamarque versuchte mit ihnen zu reden, doch Enjolras war unnachgiebig. Er wollte raus aus der Geschlossenen, er wollte sie alle in Sicherheit wissen. Niemandem hier war geholfen. Nicht so. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Die Therapeuten meinten sie dürften raus, wenn sie bereit wären und die Patienten fühlten sich immer weniger bereit, je länger sie hier waren.

Jehan war der erste, der fiel. Nun, er starb nicht, aber sie erwischten ihn, als er ein Buch zurückholen wollte, dass er Richtung Tür geworfen hatte. Als nächstes war Bossuet dran. Er hatte einfach aufgegeben. Joly hielt es körperlich irgendwann nicht mehr aus. Enjolras schickte ihn sogar selbst zurück.

Bei Combeferre waren es die fehlenden Tabletten. Er hätte sie eigentlich vor drei Stunden nehmen sollen.

Grantaire konnte Enjolras' Enttäuschung spüren. Das Wort, Revolution, war so bedeutend und groß, dass das hier wie ein kurzes, sinnloses Intermezzo wirkte. Seine Freunde waren fort und Lamarque rief ihnen noch einmal zu.

  
„Enjolras, nun kommen Sie dort raus und lassen Sie uns reden. Wir werden eine Lösung finden, die allen zusagt.“

Enjolras zog sich an einer Stuhllehne hoch und sah über die Barrikade hinweg zur Tür. „Sie wollen immer reden, sie wollen Lösungen finden... Aber sie handeln nie!“

„R!“ Grantaire zuckte zusammen, als er Javerts Stimme hörte, blieb jedoch hinter der Barrikade sitzen. „Wir tragen alle Verantwortung und oft ist es leichter, wenn man nur Verantwortung für sich selbst tragen muss... aber so einfach ist es leider nicht.“  
  


Er zupfte an Enjolras' Jacke, damit dieser sich wieder neben ihn setzte. Grantaire wusste, was Javert damit meinte. Enjolras würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde hier bleiben, bis er verhungerte. Es sei denn Grantaire würde etwas unternehmen.  
Das erste mal traute Grantaire sich nach Enjolras' Hand zu greifen und diesmal wurde sie nicht weggezogen.

Enjolras sah einen Moment auf ihre Hände, sah wie unterschiedlich ihre Hautfarben waren, wie gleich jedoch ihre Form.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Grantaire und sah ihn von der Seite aus an.

Enjolras starrte auf die Wand gegenüber und ließ zu, dass Grantaire näher rutschte. „Viel ist passiert“, antwortete er irgendwann. „Mein Vater hat mich und meine Mutter verprügelt. Aber ich war nicht schwach. Nicht lange. Ich habe es beendet... letztendlich.“ Er sah Grantaire an. „Das ist es. Ich kann schrecklich sein und alle haben es gesehen. Meine Mutter, die mich nicht mehr anfassen wollte. Freunde, die sich abgewandt haben.“ Er schwieg eine ganze Weile, doch Grantaire unterbrach ihn nicht. Er küsste nur sanft einen Finger nach dem anderen und wartete.

„Ich konnte mich selbst nicht ertragen... ich veränderte mich. Und das machte alles besser. Besser für andere. Nicht für mich. Ich habe niemanden an mich heran gelassen... sonst hätte ich sie zerstört.“ Enjolras atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. „Habe ich dich auch zerstört?“

Grantaire schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... das hast du nicht, ich...“ er räusperte sich und rieb sich die Stirn. Wie sagte man so etwas? Es waren diese Worte, die man tausendfach in Filmen gehört hatte, aber trotzdem so fremd wirkten, weil man sie selbst so selten sagte. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“

Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, aber Enjolras ließ nicht los und als Grantaire aufsah, fixierte Enjolras ihn. „Liebst du mich oder betest du mich an?“

  
Grantaire wusste, was die Frage eigentlich bedeutete: _Er oder ich?_

„Beides“, antwortete Grantaire, weil er sich nicht entscheiden wollte und auch nicht musste. Egal was Enjolras glaubte, er war nicht so entzweit, wie er dachte. Zwar trafen zwei Extreme aufeinander, doch Grantaire hatte sie auch schon miteinander verschmelzen sehen, wenn er seine Reden hielt, wenn er zwar leidenschaftlich und gnadenlos war, aber für eine gute Sache. Dass diese zwei Welten aufeinander prallten, das war alles, was Grantaire wollte. Denn das war Enjolras und nichts anderes.

Grantaire sah Enjolras' Widerstand bröckeln und weil er selbst kein großer Redenschwinger war, versuchte er es mit seinem Körper, indem er Enjolras' an dessen Kragen heranzog und ihn küsste. Er wollte ihm damit eine Menge sagen, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es Enjolras erreichte. Grantaire küsste seinen Mundwinkel, seine Wange und drückte seine Lippen gegen Enjolras' Hals, bevor er aufstand und ihn mit sich zog.

  
Für Enjolras musste es sich anfühlen wie aufgeben, sich zurückziehen, als sie gemeinsam zur Tür gingen, die Barrikade zurückließen. Aber das war es nicht.

Und Grantaire ließ seine Hand nicht mehr los.


	2. Epilog

Es war Sonntag. Die Regel für Sonntag lautete: Nichts tun.  
Vor einiger Zeit schon hatten sie ausgemacht, dass Sonntage nur dafür sein sollten. Nichts tun, Sex und ungesundes Essen. Seitdem diese Regel aufgestellt wurde, hatten sie sich vielleicht drei mal dran gehalten.  
Diesen Sonntag verbrachten Enjolras und Grantaire auf der Polizeiwache, gemeinsam mit einem paar Handschellen an den Stuhl gefesselt, bis Combeferre sie herausholen würde.  
Enjolras hatte versichert, dass die Demonstration friedlich verlaufen würde, aber das sagte er immer... und meistens landeten sie hier. Enjolras mit einem blauen Auge und Grantaire mit blutiger Lippe.

„Wir haben nicht damit angefangen“, murmelte Enjolras und wippte ungeduldig mit den Knien. Seine Jeans war am linken Knie eingerissen und der Ärmel seiner roten Jacke ausgeleiert.

„Dieses mal“, meinte Grantaire und leckte immer wieder mit der Zunge über die blutende Stelle an seiner Lippe.

Grantaire war seit 9 Monaten aus der Therapie entlassen. Enjolras seit 7. Davor war es ein endloser Kampf und ein dauerndes hin und her zwischen geschlossener und ambulanter Therapie gewesen. Aber im Gegensatz zu vorher hatte es Fortschritte gegeben. Auf beiden Seiten.  
Man sollte meinen das wäre der Punkt gewesen, an dem sich das Blatt gewendet hatte. An dem alles besser wurde.  
Nach zwei Monaten war es Enjolras wieder schlechter gegangen. 5 Monate später hatte Grantaire wieder mit dem Trinken angefangen.

Jetzt in diesem Moment, hatten beide das Gefühl ihr Leben wieder im Griff zu haben. Seltsam, wenn man bedachte, wo sie gerade saßen.  
Aber Grantaire studierte wieder. Enjolras hatte einen gewöhnlichen Job, organisierte jedoch am Wochenende Demonstrationen, Foren und brach dafür regelmäßig die Sonntags-Regel. Alles, damit sich das Weltbild mancher Menschen änderte. Damit andere nicht krank wurden, weil man sie wie kranke behandelte. Und weil Grantaire nun mal nicht anders konnte, kam er mit und passte auf, dass Enjolras nicht niedergetrampelt wurde.  
Meistens war es jedoch andersrum.

„Das nächste Mal werfen wir mit Ballons. Mit Farbe drin“, schlug Grantaire vor. „Oder wir halten einfach die Sonntags-Regel ein.“

Enjolras seufzte laut und rollte mit den Augen, als wäre er furchtbar genervt von dem, was Grantaire sagte. Aber Grantaire konnte sehen, wie er in die andere Richtung sah, um ein kleines Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Warum lasst ihr euch eigentlich immer wieder erwischen?“ Combeferre stand vor ihnen, die Arme in unverständlicher Weise von sich gestreckt.

Grantaire setzte sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf und Enjolras zuckte mit den Schultern, als wüsste er nicht mal, warum er hier war.  
Combeferre sprach eine Weile mit einem Polizisten und unterschrieb einige Papiere. Dann kam ein anderer und löste die Handschellen.

„Dürfen wir die vielleicht behalten?“, meinte Grantaire und nickte grinsend zu den Handschellen „Sie wissen schon...“

Der Polizist starrte ihn irritiert an und Enjolras trat gegen Grantaires Fuß.

„Was denn? Als Andenken!“

Combeferre seufzte nur und begleitete die beiden nach draußen. „Soll ich euch zuhause absetzen?“

Die beiden nahmen dankend an.

„Jehan ist nach der Hälfte abgehauen, er kommt noch nicht so gut damit klar. Joly und Bossuet kümmern sich noch um die restlichen Demonstranten.“

„Danke, Combeferre“, sagte Enjolras wie einstudiert.

„Nichts zu danken.“

Grantaire wollte Enjolras eigentlich in den Beifahrersitz lassen, jedoch zog dieser beide auf die Rückbank und fing sofort an ihn zu küssen. Grantaire stöhnte überrascht auf, als sich der Schmerz in seiner Lippe meldete.

„Ich wollte den Mann _umbringen_ , der dich geschlagen hat“, raunte Enjolras gegen seine Unterlippe und vergrub eine Hand in Grantaires Haar. Allein die Worte stellten mit ihm Dinge an, die er so nie zugeben würde. Aber er hatte es auch gesehen. Enjolras war rasend vor Wut gewesen.

„Langsam, Apollo. Oder hätte ich doch um die Handschellen betteln sollen?“

Enjolras' Augen glänzten. „Wir haben was besseres zuhause.“

„Wow, bitte, schnallt euch an und wartet, bis ihr allein seid.“

Grantaire wurde etwas rot und versuchte das mit einem Hüsteln zu verbergen. Enjolras war völlig gelassen. Grantaire hatte ihn nur ein einziges mal verlegen erlebt und das war, als er hatte zugeben müssen, dass er genaugenommen noch Jungfrau war. Er hatte sich all das immer verboten, weil es wichtigeres gab und weil man ihm gesagt hatte er sei verrückt wegen der Dinge, die er tun wollte. Wer hätte ihn schon ausgehalten? Grantaire. Nur Grantaire.

Nun, weil Combeferre aber ihr Freund war, rissen sie sich zusammen und schnallten sich an. Grantaire sah zu wie draußen die Laternenlichter vorbeizogen und versuchte nachzuvollziehen, wie er von dem Bett im Haus seiner Mutter, bereit zu sterben, hier gelandet war, neben Enjolras. Lebendiger als je zuvor.  
Seine Mutter fand seine Beziehung zu Enjolras ungesund. Seiner Schwester war es egal, solange Grantaire wieder so etwas wie Emotionen zeigte.

„Ich will nächstes Wochenende Éponine besuchen“, sagte Grantaire plötzlich und Enjolras warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Éponine? Bist du sicher?“

Er nickte. „Ja. Ich war nicht mehr da, seit...“

„Ich komme mit.“ Enjolras sah wieder aus dem Fenster und Grantaire lächelte. Er hatte sich oft über Enjolras und seine Art Sympathie auszudrücken lustig gemacht, aber er wusste es zu schätzen. Éponine war die einzige gewesen, die, neben ihm, mehr in Enjolras gesehen hatte. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt 'mehr', aber etwas anderes, das sich hinterher als 'mehr' herausgestellt hatte. Das war eine ihrer Gaben gewesen, soetwas zu sehen. Weiß Gott was sie in Marius gesehen hatte. Von Marius hatte keiner mehr etwas gehört, aber sein Geist war immer noch in vielen Gesprächen anwesend und er war immer noch ein leerer Stuhl an vollen Tischen. Das würde sich wohl nicht ändern. Aber sie kamen klar, sie alle. Irgendwie.

Mit Éponine war es etwas anderes. 

Sie lag nun auf dem Zentralfriedhof im Innern der Stadt. Ein anonymes Grab, weil ihre Eltern nicht für die Grabpflege aufkommen wollten. Ein anonymes Grab war eine große Fläche, wo die Asche mehrerer Menschen verstreut wurde, mehr nicht. Grantaire hatte da kein Mitspracherecht gehabt und von ihrem Bruder fehlte jede Spur. Letztlich war es egal, Grantaire würde sie überall wiedererkennen. Am äußeren Rand blühte ein Vergissmeinnicht, fest dazu entschlossen dem leeren Fleck etwas Farbe zu verleihen. Grantaire hatte sich davor hingekniet und die mit Wassertropfen bedeckten Blätter angestupst.

„Der Regen“, hatte Enjolras gesagt. Eine Woche bevor Grantaire rückfällig geworden war. „Der Regen lässt die Blumen blühen.“

Grantaire war wütend auf sie gewesen. Sie hatten Pläne gehabt. Aber eigentlich hatte er es schon gewusst, als er sie auf der Intensivstation liegen sah. Irgendwie war ihm klar gewesen, dass sie aufgegeben hatte und ihre Pläne nur Spinnereien waren. Wer war er denn ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie beschlossen hatte, dass diese Welt sie mal konnte? Enjolras hatte versucht für ihn da zu sein, aber Er war längst in seinen alten Teufelskreis zurückgefallen..

Grantaire wollte nicht lügen. Seine und Enjolras' Beziehung war kompliziert. Sie stritten viel, aber das hatten sie schon vorher getan und war nie so ernst, dass einer später auf dem Sofa schlafen musste. Sie prügelten sich, manchmal, brachten sich gegenseitig an ihre Grenzen: Ihr übliches Vorspiel. Aber überschritten hatten sie diese Grenzen nie. 

Grantaire war da, wenn Enjolras daran erinnert werden musste, dass er eine einzige Person war und, dass Grantaire ihn noch immer vergötterte. Dann ging er auf die Knie, betete, bettelte und malte ihn so, wie ihn sonst keiner sah. Enjolras war da, wenn Grantaire Nähe suchte, wenn er gehalten werden musste oder Enjolras mit Absicht reizte. Sie hatten ihre Methoden, wenn der andere drohte rückfällig zu werden, die sie besser keinem Arzt erzählten. Enjolras und Grantaire waren kein perfektes Paar. Aber sie funktionierten. Sie waren zufrieden. Auf dem Weg zum glücklich sein. Auch wenn das ganze keinem Märchenbuch entsprang.

Grantaire lehnte das Gesicht gegen die Scheibe, seinen Gedanken nachhängend, während Enjolras' Finger sich langsam unter seine schoben. Er lächelte.  



	3. Alternativer Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternativer Epilog.
> 
>  
> 
> _Tief durchatmen, die Vergangenheit in der Vergangenheit lassen, tief durchatmen, und dann nach vorne sehen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem sehr netten Feedback und der Frage, was wohl mit Marius sei, wollte ich eine halbe Seite lang darüber blubbern was ich glaube, was wohl passiert ist, bis mir klar wurde, dass das doch noch Stoff für einen kleinen Epilog bietet (dieser Epilog ist daher dieser Person gewidmet <3 ).

_An den Fenstern starr'n Gespenster,_  
_werfen Schatten in den Raum._  
_Dunkels Schweigen an den Tischen,_  
_keiner teilt mit mir den Traum._

 

Marius war seit ein paar Monaten wieder zuhause. Wieder zuhause schien etwas übertrieben, dies war nicht seine alte Wohnung und auch nicht das Haus seines Großvaters. Es war etwas neues, etwas für ihn selbst. Nur mit Schauer erinnerte er sich an seine alte Wohnung zurück, in der er sein Bett in der Mitte des Raumes stehen hatte, umgeben von Stadtkarten, Sideboards mit Informationen über Frauen. Frauen, deren Namen er versuchte zu vergessen; Frauen, die er verletzt hatte.

 

Er erinnerte sich zu gut an Isabelle, an ihre honigblonden Locken in denen er sein Gesicht vergraben wollte. Genauso gut erinnerte er sich an ihre roten Augen, an die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht und die Panik, die es widerspiegelte.

 

_Bitte nicht, du machst mir Angst._

 

Marius beugte sich vor, die Hände in den kurzen Haaren vergraben und die Augen fest zu gekniffen. Tief durchatmen, die Vergangenheit in der Vergangenheit lassen, tief durchatmen, und dann nach vorne sehen.

 

Sein Bett stand nun in einer Ecke. An seinen Wänden hingen Bilder und Poster von Landschaften, Gebäuden, keine Menschen... Manchmal sah er aus dem Fenster und bildete sich ein in der Spiegelung die Gesichter von seinen Freunden aus der Klinik zu sehen. Joly, Combeferre, Bossuet, Jehan und andere... Er fühlte sich als wäre er einem Krieg entflohen und hätte sie verwundet zurückgelassen. Aber auch er hatte bei der Flucht Schäden davon getragen.

Der Schreibtisch am Fenster war beinahe leer, dort lagen nur seine Unterlagen für die Universität. Er könnte sein Jura-Studium wieder aufnehmen, müsste aber trotzdem nebenbei arbeiten gehen. Vielleicht als Übersetzer? Er konnte die eine oder andere Sprache sprechen...

 

Er starrte auf seine Hände, die ihm leer vorkamen, als hätte er irgendwas in der Klinik vergessen, wie einen Stift oder ein Buch. Nur, dass es ihm sehr viel größer vorkam. („ _Ihr Leben wird ihnen Anfangs sehr leer vorkommen. Immerhin haben sie nur dafür gelebt Frauen zu beobachten. Ihr ganzer Alltag war darauf ausgelegt. Finden sie andere Dinge, die Ihnen Freude machen_.“ Valjean war immer sehr freundlich zu ihm gewesen, egal was für Launen er hatte. Valjean hatte an ihn geglaubt.)

 

Mittlerweile war es Herbst, das zertretene Laub ließ den Boden modrig werden und an den meisten Tagen war es zu kalt für ein T-Shirt aber zu warm für einen Mantel. Marius packte ein paar Schreibutensilien in seine Umhängetasche, zog seine Jacke über, das einzige, das er aus seinem alten Leben mitgenommen hatte, und ging an die frische Luft.

 

Er versuchte sich auf den Boden zu konzentrieren, der ihn ablenkte von den Menschen um ihn herum. Manchmal hing sein Blick fest an den Reklametafeln, mit Frauen, die Kosmetik umwarben. In ihnen erkannte er viele andere Frauen wieder, die er immer hatte haben wollen, von denen er glaubte sie zu haben, doch das war ein Trugschluss. Er wusste jetzt, dass Gefühle nicht da waren um erwidert zu werden. Es war in Ordnung ihnen Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber nicht sie auf andere zu Laden wie eine Last. Genauso gut hätte er sie alle unter Wasser drücken und verlangen können, dass sie für ihn atmen, und das nur für ihn.

  
(„ _Die Sehnsucht und der Wunsch nach Liebe und einer Beziehung wird nie vergehen, Herr Pontmercy. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Wichtig ist nur, dass Sie lernen anders damit umzugehen. Schließen sie Freundschaften und erkunden sie alle anderen Arten von Beziehung, damit sie wissen, was sie von einem Lebenspartner erwarten können._ “)

 

Die Erinnerung an Isabelle war etwas, das er gerne vergessen würde. Die Erinnerung an ihre Angst vor ihm. Er sollte sich zugute halten, dass er es selbst war, der das erkannt hatte. Er selbst hatte sich in die Klinik eingewiesen. Ein schleppender Prozess, aber jetzt, nach Monaten, war er hier und atmete frische Herbstluft. Er konnte zusehen, wie sein Atem sichtbar wurde und für einen Moment vergaß er, wie Isabelle überhaupt ausgesehen hatte. Er dachte an andere Menschen, an Fremde Leute.

 

Er war so vertieft in Gedanken, dass er in jemanden hinein lief. Jemanden mit honigblonden Locken und blauen Augen. Beinahe schnürte es Marius die Luft ab.

 

„Marius “, sagte Enjolras und sah ihn kritisch an. Er trug einen grauen Mantel, aber darunter konnte Marius die rote Jacke hervorblitzen sehen. Die, die er in der Klinik getragen hatte.

 

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen waren alle positiven Gefühle wie ausgekratzt und er wollte vor Enjolras auf die Knie sinken, und... und was? Um Vergebung bitten? Weil er seinen Anführer im Stich gelassen hatte? Wollte er Absolution für etwas, das er gebraucht hatte?

 

„Enjolras,“ würgte er hervor und spürte seine Augen brennen. So viele Gedanken prasselten auf ihn ein, so vieles wurde klarer. Er hatte so beharrlich versucht die Frauen zu meiden, dass ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er dasselbe Enjolras antun wollte, einem der wenigen Menschen, die er zum Freund hatte haben wollen.

 

Enjolras, mit den blonden Locken.

 

Was Marius nicht erwartet hatte war, dass Enjolras anfing zu lächeln und eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte. Er zog Marius an seine Brust und hielt ihn dort für einen Moment.

 

„Alles ist gut.“

 

„Ist es das?“ fragte Marius mit leiser Stimme und kniff die Augen wieder zusammen. Tief durchatmen, die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen, tief durchatmen, und dann nach vorne sehen. Das war nicht eine von Valjeans Methoden gewesen, sondern eine von Enjolras.

 

Enjolras ließ ihn los und tat einen Schritt zurück um ihn anzusehen.

 

„Ja... ich denke schon. Geht es dir gut?“

 

Marius wollte den Mund öffnen und sein einstudiertes 'Ja und selbst?' herunter rattern, presste jedoch rechtzeitig die Lippen zusammen und überlegte.

 

„Besser“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich denke es geht mir besser.“

  
Enjolras nickte. „Seit wann bist du draußen?“

 

„fast ein halbes Jahr... und du?“

 

„Seit 7 Monaten. Allerdings war ich letzte Woche noch einmal da... für ein paar Tage. Grantaire führt weiter die Tabelle ohne Zwischenfälle an.“

 

„Grantaire“, stieß Marius hervor, die Erinnerung an den seelisch vernarbten Mann waren ebenso klar wie die Erinnerung an Enjolras. Marius hatte es oft verbergen wollen, doch er war eifersüchtig auf Grantaire gewesen. Der, der auf alles eine Antwort hatte. Der, der den Anführer dazu bringen konnte ihn anzusehen. Wirklich anzusehen. Der, der es geschafft hatte beide Seiten von Enjolras für sich zu gewinnen.

Ja, Marius hatte als einziger von Anfang an gewusst, was Enjolras fehlte. Weil er dessen Akte unerlaubt gelesen hatte. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn wieder vor sich selbst erschaudern. Er hatte alles über Enjolras wissen wollen. Weil Gespräche des Kennenlernens einfach nicht in seiner Natur lagen. Weil er Enjolras haben wollte... Aber das war ihm erst jetzt klar geworden. Er war zu weit gegangen.  
Und dann kam Valjeans Tochter und alles war erneut über ihn hereingebrochen. Er war noch lange nicht soweit gewesen.

 

„Grantaire“, wiederholte er etwas ruhiger. „Geht es ihm gut? Seid ihr zwei...?“

 

„Wir wohnen zusammen... leben zusammen. Er tut uns... mir... gut.“ Enjolras war nie jemand gewesen, der den Blick abwandte, er sah seinem Gegenüber immer in die Augen. Doch wenn er von Grantaire sprach wurde sein Blick etwas distanziert, als schwelgte er in einer Erinnerung, vielleicht wie sie gemeinsam im Bett lagen, gemeinsam aufwachten.

 

Marius fasste sich an die Brust und rieb an der Stelle als müsste er einen Schmerz betäuben. Der Neid nagte an ihm, aber sollte ihn nicht mehr zerfressen. Ein wenig Neid war nicht schlimm, aber er durfte nicht wachsen.

 

„Ich würde gerne... wieder Kontakt haben? Vielleicht... vielleicht nicht so oft. Ich könnte Freunde gebrauchen... Nur Freunde.“ Marius presste seinen Kiefer zusammen.

 

„Freunde“, murmelte Enjolras. „Ja, das wäre in Ordnung. Gib mir deine Nummer, dann kann ich den Zeitpunkt bestimmen und wir könne uns langsam herantasten. Würde das helfen?“

 

Marius konnte nicht anders als auflachen. Enjolras hatte immer versucht ihn mit zu therapieren, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Aber es war eine gute Idee.

 

„Ja, das wäre toll. Ich käme mir rückfällig vor, wenn ich dir gleich schreiben würde nachdem du um die Ecke gegangen bist. So hab ich auch etwas... Zeit.“

 

Er speicherte seine Nummer auf Enjolras' Smartphone und gab es ihm wieder zurück (den Drang für eine Ablenkung zu sorgen, damit er sich auch noch andere Nummern herausholen konnte, unterdrückte er. Er war ein Meister in seinem Gebiet gewesen, doch darauf war er nicht Stolz.)

 

Sie verabschiedeten sich und während Enjolras weiterging, blieb Marius noch eine Weile stehen, unsicher darüber, was er eigentlich vor hatte. Normalerweise drehte sich seine Welt immer nur um eine Person. Jemanden zu treffen und dann seiner Wege zu gehen, war ein fremdes Gefühl. Etwas, das zu lange her war.

 

„Brunnen“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, denn es gab mehr als nur ein Ziel am Tag, in der Woche, im Leben. Er wollte seinen Kopf frei kriegen und ein wenig schreiben, dort wo das Wasser ihn akustisch und visuell ablenken konnte, wenn seine Gedanken schweiften.

 

Marius hielt sich gut in den nächsten Wochen. Nach 14 Tagen hatte sich Enjolras per Textnachricht gemeldet und sie schrieben hin und her. In der Zeit bis dahin konnte sich Marius viel besser darauf vorbereiten. Der Druck lag nicht auf ihm, die Entscheidung lag in der Hand eines anderen. Marius brauchte Klarheit, in der kein Raum für krankhafte Interpretation lag. Dafür war Enjolras immer der richtige gewesen.

 

Ab und zu schmerzte es noch in der Brust, aber es verging, ebbte ab, jeden Tag mehr.

 

Nun war der Winter gekommen und es war definitiv nicht mehr zu warm für einen Mantel. Marius beobachtete, wie seine Füße Spuren hinterließen und war auf dem Rückweg von der Universität, wo er seine Unterlagen abgegeben hatte. Nächstes Semester wollte er definitiv wieder sein Studium aufnehmen. Auch sein Großvater sprach wieder mit ihm und unterstützte ihn zumindest mit Worten.

 

Marius überquerte den Weihnachtsmarkt und wich den vielen paar Füßen aus, die ihm entgegen kamen. Hin und wieder hob er den Kopf und sah sich die Lichter an, konzentrierte sich auf die Gerüche... der Vin Chaud roch verlockend und er beschloss eine Tasse hier zu trinken. Bei dem Wetter tat das bestimmt gut. Er sah zu wie der Mann seinen Glühwein mit Zitrone verfeinerte und nahm die Tasse dankend an, bevor er sich umdrehte, um dem Gedränge zu entkommen. Er stellte sich an einen leeren Tisch und wärmte seine Hände an der Tasse. Solche Momente genoss er noch immer, egal wie kurz sie waren. Wie kurz dieser sein würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.

 

Ein Mädchen stelle sich zu ihm an den Tisch, er konnte nur ihre blonden Locken sehen, traute sich aber nicht höher zu blicken. Wenn er ihr Gesicht sah, wäre er vielleicht verloren, und sie wahrscheinlich auch, aber auf keine gute Weise.

 

„Hallo“, sprudelte es aus ihr hervor und... er erkannte ihre Stimme. Sie war glockenhell, und auch wenn er sie seinerzeit nur kurz gehört hatte, er erinnerte sich.

 

Er blickte höher, ganz langsam, bis er ihre Augen sah, genauso blau, wie... wie...

 

„Hallo“, erwiderte er leise und alles zog sich in ihm zusammen. Valjeans Tochter.

 

„Du warst hier allein und ich dachte... alles in Ordnung?“

 

Er sah wahrscheinlich so aus, wie er sich fühlte und er versuchte krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben. Noch war nichts geschehen. Noch war er kein Täter und sie kein Opfer. Noch waren sie zwei ganz normale Menschen, die sich (vielleicht) kennenlernten.

 

Tief durchatmen.

 

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich habe nur nicht mit Gesellschaft gerechnet.“

 

Dann lächelte sie, mit geröteten Wangen und einem leichten glitzern in den Augen. _Nichts rein interpretieren, Marius. Noch hat sie kein Wort in der Art gesagt._

 

Er konnte ja nicht einmal wissen ob seine Gefühle aufrichtig waren, oder ob es an ihren Haaren lag, an ihren Augen, ihrer Stimme... („ _Ihre Gefühle sind immer aufrichtig. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie davon ausgehen jeder andere fühlt genauso. Sie müssen vertrauen können. Lassen sie ihr Gegenüber Entscheidungen treffen und akzeptieren sie diese._ “)

 

„Mein Name ist Cosette.“ Sie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und es dauerte einen Moment bis er sie nahm und schüttelte.

 

„Marius...“

 

„Marius. Freut mich!“

 

 _Cosette, Cosette_. Marius riss sich zusammen. Die ersten paar Minuten waren recht starr und unangenehm, aber als sie auf ein Thema kamen, das sie beide interessierte, lief das Gespräch sehr flüssig. Marius hörte genau dem zu, was sie sagte und versuchte nicht mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen und sich Szenarien auszumalen, die sein könnten und dann irgendwann zu seiner verdrehten Realität wurden.

 

Er hörte zu und antwortete. Sie hatten ein Gespräch. Ein Gespräch, wie er es lange nicht geführt hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an und genau davor hatte er Angst. Dinge fühlten sich schlecht oder okay an, aber nicht gut. Gutes für ihn bedeutete zu oft schlechtes für andere.

 

Er atmete tief durch und wollte etwas sagen, da stieß Cosette ein „Papa!“ aus und winkte jemanden her. Marius erstarrte und traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen, aber da hörte er schon Valjeans Stimme. „Cosette! Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht, wir wollten uns doch bei den Crêpe-“

 

Er hielt inne als er Marius erkannte und runzelte die Stirn. Marius hoffte, dass er so viele Patienten hatte, dass er sich an den einen nicht erinnern würde, aber ein Stalker war bestimmt nicht etwas, das man so schnell vergaß.

 

„Ich habe hier wen getroffen und wir haben uns nett unterhalten. Können wir noch etwas bleiben?“

 

Marius starrte angestrengt in seine Tasse, auch wenn er Valjeans Blick auf ihm brennen spürte.

 

„Natürlich... wir können etwas bleiben. Holst du mir auch einen Vin Chaud?“

 

„Klar, Papa. Bis gleich! Und reiß ihm nicht den Kopf ab, ja?“

 

Valjean lachte nur. „Geh schon.“

 

Als sie zwischen dem Gedränge verschwunden war fühlte sich Marius als müsste er hyperventilieren und seine Finger waren schon ganz weiß, so fest waren sie um die Tasse geschlungen.

 

„Marius“, sagte er schließlich im ruhigen Ton und das war definitiv der Therapie-Sitzungs-Ton, der nicht wirklich vermisst hatte.

 

Er holte tief Luft und sah Valjean an, der ernst zurück blickte. Sofort überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle und das Bedürfnis sich zu erklären, sich zu entschuldigen, sich zu verteidigen, doch als er ansetzte etwas zu sagen, kamen nur wenige Worte heraus.

 

„Bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben, ich hab die Entscheidung nicht allein getroffen. Also... bisher. Ich habe nicht... Ich wollte nicht-“

 

„Marius.“

 

„Nein, verstehen Sie, sie kam hierher und-“

 

„Und sie hat dich gleich in ein Gespräch verwickelt und ihr habt euch nett unterhalten?“

 

Marius starrte ihn an.

 

„Das hoffe ich zumindest. Cosette weiß immer genau was sie will, da habe ich nicht viel mitzureden. Ich gebe zu, ich wünsche mir für meine Tochter jemand anderes.“ Marius senkte sofort wieder den Blick. „Aber für dich gibt es nur wenig richtige... Und die wirst du nicht finden, wenn du dein Leben lang allein bleibst.“

 

Valjean seufzte schwer und sah rüber zu Cosette, die gerade den Glühwein bezahlte.

 

„Versprich mir nur offen und ehrlich mit ihr zu sein. Ehrlich über deine Gefühle und, dass du ihre respektierst. Ich werde ihr nicht erzählen woher ich dich kenne. Das entscheidest du selbst, ist das in Ordnung?“

 

Marius lächelte tapfer. „Wer weiß, vielleicht kippt sie mir gleich den Wein ins Gesicht und will mich nie wieder sehen. Dann werde ich nach hause gehen und... weitermachen.“

 

Valjean nickte nachdenklich. „Ja. Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.“

 

Vielleicht war Marius ja doch bereit. Vielleicht war dieses gute Gefühl ein anderes als die vorherigen. Vielleicht könnte er zur Abwechslung auch jemand anderen glücklich machen.

 

Vielleicht hielt das Gefühl länger als bis zur Morgendämmerung.

 


End file.
